Eowyn and Arwen- Wrap My Middle Earth In Rainbows
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Wanna know what happens when canon couples become cannon fodder? Read our story and find out! Come on...you know you want to! . Have posted chapter 22 - Well Met.
1. A Meeting of Sorts

**_Hello, friends!_**

_Have you ever started down a road only to detour and wind up in a place you never imagined? Well, that's exactly what happened on my journey thru Middle Earth. Along the way I've picked up a hitchhiker named Tommy and together, armed with only an evil cat, we drive on to bring you the wild and crazy tale that started out with a meeting between Eowyn and Arwen but turned into so much more._

_We need to make clear from the beginning that this is COMPLETELY alternate universe….couples from the books/films are out the window as we have our own fun with the folks Tolkien gave us to play with. While we realize it's not everyone's cup of tea, we love it -with cream and sugar! Be forewarned that a strong knowledge of canon will be no more help here than a Chicago street map would help Alice navigate the rabbit hole._

**_Please sit back and enjoy our newly-envisioned story of love, faith and what can happen when you're brave enough to take a chance. Peace and Rainbows, Heather and Tommy_**

_( The writers declare that no profit is made and no cats or balrogs are harmed ( too badly) in the writing of this story)*****_

* * *

**WRAP MY MIDDLE EARTH IN RAINBOWS**

Eowyn looked around and realized she'd ridden much further than she'd intended. She was fast coming up on the dark and mysterious Fangorn Forest. The war may have been over, but Eomer would still have a fit if he knew how far she'd travelled alone. Maybe that was the trouble. The war was over but Eowyn didn't feel the peace. If anything, she felt even more restless than before. And she felt she was travelling alone…..travelling thru life alone.

Before she could explore that thought any further, an inhuman screamed tore thru the air  
Way to go, shieldmaiden. My only two options are to either go into the haunted, creepy forest full of man-eating trees, or stick around to find out whatever made that lovely sound. Bema, I hate it when Eomer is right! Feeling it would be better to be eaten by a tree than whatever creature made that scream, Eowyn steered her horse into the trees. In no time she was lost, swallowed up in darkness. '_Maybe this wasn't the best idea…do trees even __**have**__ teeth?'_

* * *

All of a sudden her horse snorted and reared as a Uruk-hai charged from the underbrush. The beast ran straight at her horse….and straight at her. Try as she might she couldn't keep her mount and went crashing to the ground. For a moment she thought she saw a great flash of light.  
_'Is this it? Is this what it feels like to really die? A bright light and then poof, you're gone?' _

She just had time to picture her brother's face before falling into darkness.

Meanwhile, Arwen had seen everything that had happened from the time Eowyn rode into the trees. She'd never met the woman but somehow knew this had to be the Lady Eowyn of Rohan. What other human woman would be so brave – or so foolish – to ride into Fangorn Forest all alone?  
She'd had just enough time to distract the orc with a flash of the Even Star. As it howled and ran deeper into the trees, her only thought was of the blond woman lying sprawled along the forest floor.

* * *

_'She was lovely! Why had Aragorn insisted on telling her he could never have loved Eowyn? Her pale skin is nearly elven in perfection and her hair reminds me of my grandmother's. Was Aragorn a fool, a liar or merely blind?'_

Pushing such thoughts from her mind, Arwen knelt to check the girl's pulse. It was strong and steady but the lady had obviously struck her head. Arwen may not have had her father's healing skills, but she knew enough to be afraid.

Carefully lifting Eowyn onto her own horse and motioning the other horse to follow, she turned to head deeper into the depths of Fanghorn. If she was lucky they'd make it back to camp with no more trouble. Pushing all thoughts of the orc that had started this whole mess out of her mind, Arwen couldn't take her eyes off the lady.

* * *

_'How strange to meet like this. I feel almost guilty looking at her while she is totally unaware of my presence. It feels like an intrusion…but would it be a welcome one?'_


	2. Eowyn's Awakening

Eowyn woke with a start, forgetting all about her aching head and instead remembering the Uruk-hai. _Where am I? And more importantly, how did I get here? Don't tell me I've stumbled upon the only orc in all of Arda who wants to make friends?. _

Sure enough, she found herself lying on a bed roll, blankets tucked up around her and a campfire blazing. _This really is too strange. Maybe I __**am**__ dead! _Before she could explore that line of thought any further a familiar whinny broke the night. _Indis! If my horse is here somewhere then I must still be alive. We Eorlingas love our horses but I don't think even __**we**__ take them into the halls of our fathers._

* * *

Sure enough, Indis snuffled and stomped from a clump of nearby trees. Certain now that all this was not the work of any orc, Eowyn was just about to try and get up when she heard the sound of someone – or something – else approaching. No, make that someone **singing!** _Singing? Maybe that blow to the head was harder than I thought._

"Ah, good, you're awake. This would have been your second night to sleep and that would not be a good sign."

Following the sound of the voice…_the very musical voice_….Eowyn looked up to find the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life.

_'She said creature, for no human could possibly look like this. It/She actually glowed! Skin whiter than snow with long, dark hair and clear, grey eyes kept moving towards her._ _Witchcraft…Eomer would definitely say this was witchcraft!'_

* * *

"Hello, my lady. I am Arwen Undomiel of Imladris. I did not mean to startle you. In truth, while I had hoped you would awaken soon, I feared it might be another day before we could finally meet. How do you feel?"

"What? Oh, uh…I feel fine…..just a headache. Did you say your name is Arwen?"

"Yes. Why? Have you heard of me?"

"You're Aragorn's love." _Great Eowyn…way to just blurt it out like that! Now she thinks you're a half-wit. _"I beg your pardon, what I mean to say is that Aragorn has told me about you."  
Ah, so this **is **the fiery lady of Rohan. I was right before – Aragorn is either blind, a liar or a fool. "  
If you are the Lady Eowyn, Wraithsbane, then he has also spoken to me of you, as well."

* * *

Eowyn felt her face burn red. Now_ that might not be good. What if he told her I was in love with him? _Had_ been a fool throwing myself at his feet? What must she think of me? And why do I care so much? "_Then I am indeed honored, Lady Arwen. Or should I say **Queen** Arwen? I know the King was hoping you would marry soon."

Now it was Arwen's turn to look embarrassed. "That **was **his wish, you are right. But things have…changed…between us somewhat since the war's ending."

* * *

If Eowyn had been in her right mind –_blame it on that blow to the head – _she would have kept her mouth shut. Change the subject, move on….**anything** but blurt out what she did. "What do you mean things have changed? What happened?"

Before she could cringe at her own words, she noticed something. The necklace she had always seen around Aragorn's neck, the one he was always touching, was now around the neck of the Lady Arwen. _Did she take her jewel back? Does this mean they are really over? And why am I suddenly not the least bit excited that Aragorn is free and available? _"Forgive me, my lady. That was incredibly rude of me to say. I'm sure it is a private matter and you have no wish to speak of it."

_'Oh, but I do, my fair child of Men. You have no idea how much I want to speak of it, especially to you. To have your kind eyes listen to my feelings, to share my thoughts and fears with you.'_

* * *

"Nay, you have no need to ask my pardon. If I did not wish to speak of it I would not have brought it up. I will be happy to tell you all about it, but first, let me get you something to eat and drink. You must be thirsty if nothing else."

While Eowyn drank from a cup of what she only guessed had to be some type of elvish wine, the elf began spooning her a bowl of what turned out to be a delicious, if plain, soup. As she moved, gracefully turning from one task to the next, Eowyn couldn't pull her eyes away from the other woman. _For woman she is, elf or not. So why is my heart beating out of my chest? _"This is delicious, my lady, thank you. I was more hungry that I would have thought when I first awoke. It must be the good company that has put me so at ease." '_Bema! Why did I say that? Do I lay awake nights thinking up ways to look like an ass ?'_

* * *

"Then I am glad. But if you truly would repay me, please call me Arwen. And I will call you Eowyn, and we shall be the dearest of friends." '_Friends. But is friendship really what I'm feeling? Really, Arwen, you are getting far too ahead of yourself. This maiden is in love with Aragorn, or at least thinks she loves him. Just because I have known the love one woman can have for another does not mean the thought has ever crossed her mind.'_

"I am honored…..Arwen." '_Why am I blushing? Eomer would laugh if he could see me right now, acting like a lovestruck calf. Lovestruck? You're just asking for more heartache, Eowyn. First Aragorn breaks your heart because he loves her, then she would break your heart because she loves him. But does she love him still?'  
_"If it is indeed not too bold to ask, why have you called off your marriage? Aragorn told us the two of you have been betrothed longer than I have even been alive. Surely you are meant to be together?"

* * *

"So I have thought for many years, Eowyn. But when the war ended and all we had long hoped for came true , I found myself restless. It's as if I want **something**, but what that something is I cannot say. I feel guilty, like a child who has begged and begged for a toy, only to find they don't want to play with it once they get it. My father tries to understand, but my brothers think me selfish and Aragorn – well, let's just say Aragorn is not taking any of this well. It is a huge disappointment, and it grieves me to be the cause of his unhappiness. But I now realize I love him more as a sister loves a brother, not as a wife or a lover should love her mate."

_'Mate…even the word conjures up such pictures in my mind. Does she know how incredibly beautiful she looks when she's sad and wistful. How could anyone not despair at having lost her love? How the tide has turned – now it is_ **I **who pity **Aragorn**.'

* * *

"Then it is well you discover this now before you both are tied to an unhappy marriage. If there is anything I can do….anything you want to speak of…please do not hesitate to ask. Afterall, I owe you my life and I don't think I've even had the good manners to thank you. If you hadn't come along, I would have been an orc's dinner." _Did she just chuckle? Do elves chuckle? Whatever sound she just made, it was beautiful._

"Let us not dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. You are far too young and lovely to be anyone's dinner. I am only glad I was here to help."

"Not to appear ungrateful, but why **are** you here, Arwen?" Surely the darkness of Fanghorn cannot compare to the beauty of your home?"

* * *

"I am here for what I suspect is the same reason you were riding so far from your home. I, too, wanted some time alone to gather my thoughts. Aragorn and Legolas have told me of Fangorn's magic and the ents that guard its borders. I wanted to see them for myself, commune with them, learn their stories. They are very old, Eowyn, and we elves rarely see anything as old. "

_'Is it just my fancy or does Fangorn seem….no, __**feel**__….more peaceful than when I first awoke? Can a bunch of trees feel friendly? Maybe that's the influence Arwen is having on them…..having on me.'_

"Will you tell me more of the trees, Arwen, and more of your people? I am ashamed to say we in Rohan know so little about the First Born. My brother Eomer and I always used to pester Gandalf for stories about the elves, but we never imagined we'd ever meet any. I….I am sorry, Arwen. I did not mean to ramble on so. I have not found myself so excited about anything in longer than I can remember."

* * *

"I know what you mean, Eowyn." '_I truly do….you would not believe me if I told you how excited I am to be talking with you.' _"And I would love to hear more about your people and family. If you want to truly repay my kindness, come bathe with me in the stream. It will make your head feel much clearer and we may speak of whatever it is we like. There is little left on this earth that is as calming as a moonlight bath in a forest."

_'Is that a shiver that just ran down my spine? To bathe with her in the moonlight….what would Eomer say? Wait - What do I care what anyone says, even Eomer? For once I am going to do what makes me –EOWYN- happy.'_

* * *

"Thank you for suggesting it, Arwen. It sounds heavenly." _And I really mean that._


	3. Arwen's Song, Questions, and waiting

R**AINBOWS CHAPTER THREE**

They talked long into the night. With no one to hear but the trees and the stars, Eowyn found herself pouring out her heart to Arwen. She told her of her uncle's bewitchment, her cousin's death and her brother's banishment.

And for the first time she told another soul of how Grima Wormtongue had stalked and tortured her until she wanted to run away from every part of her that made her desirable in his eyes…..every part of her that made her a woman.

* * *

And, perhaps hardest of all, Eowyn talked about how she had hoped Aragorn might save her from all the pain, might let her be the kind of woman she dreamed of being. And how her heart had broken when he'd told her he could never love her, that he already loved Arwen.

For what seemed like hours, Arwen had only sat in the water and listened, watching the moonlight cast the loveliest shadows on Eowyn's face. When she heard Eowyn speak her own name and the pain it had caused her, she had to say something.

* * *

"Oh, my sweet girl….you will never know how it grieves my heart to hear I was ever the cause of giving you pain. You have seen so much hurt, Eowyn, and deserved none of it. If I could I would take it all away, but that's something not even an elf can do."

To Eowyn this sounded of pity, the one thing she could never tolerate. _Hate me…kill me, even, but do NOT feel sorry for me. _Suddenly all the warmth seemed to leave her and she abruptly stood and made to leave the stream. "It's just as well. I don't need anyone to make anything go away. I can take care of myself, I always have. I don't need anyone….even you…to feel sorry for me. I'm cold. I think it's time to dry off and get into some warm clothes. Sorry, but my head is starting to hurt again."

* * *

Arwen felt like a door had just been slammed in her face. Just when they were getting so close, Eowyn was pulling away. "Eowyn, please…..I didn't mean to offend you or make you think I felt sorry for you. I **DO **feel sorrow at what you've suffered, but you don't need anyone's pity. I think you're the bravest soul I've ever met. _I really mean that. I've known bravery….I was raised by Glorfindel, for goodness sake….but I have never met someone so young who has born such weight and grief without breaking._

* * *

Eowyn had half-stumbled to the river bank, fighting back tears that were stinging her eyes. _No one sees me cry…only Eomer…..I will not let this elf goddess see me with red eyes and snot pouring down my face. I won't give her the satisfaction. This is what I get for thinking I could tell anyone about my life. They are always going to either pity me or think I'm a coward. _Careful to keep her back to Arwen, Eowyn struggled to wrap her cloak around her naked body. Funny how being naked hadn't bothered her when they first got into the water. Now she felt ashamed to let someone as perfect as Arwen see her and all her imperfections. _Just more for her to pity._

* * *

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Arwen get out of the water and join her. _Is it just me…or is that creepy how elves move without making a sound? How could you live with them always sneaking up on you -tie a bell around their necks? _Suddenly she felt Arwen's hand on her shoulder and a shiver of another kind raced up her spine. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she turned around and kissed the elf hard on the lips.


	4. Bathing

**RAINBOWS CHAPTER FOUR**

It was hard to say who was more shocked when their lips met – Arwen or Eowyn. The kiss only last a heartbeat before Eowyn pulled back, but both could still feel the stinging heat on their lips.

_'What have I just done? That is without doubt the most shameful thing I – or anyone else- Valar! What must she think of me? I have ruined everything! She'll never speak to me again!'_

* * *

Eowyn's face was burning with shame as she quickly turned her back on Arwen. But before she could move away, Arwen reached out again and this time her grip was so strong Eowyn couldn't pull away.

"Eowyn…please. Don't leave. I….I..well, I don't know what I want to say or what I'm feeling but I know that whatever it is that's happening between the two of us is nothing to run away from. Please, Eowyn, please don't shut me out. That kiss was nothing to be ashamed of – at least not for me. I don't regret it for one moment. In fact, all I want is to kiss you again." '_Well, if this all fell apart, at least I can't look back and say I held anything back. I'll probably frighten the poor maiden to death, but I won't have her run away without knowing how I feel. What am I saying? __**I **__don't know how I feel !'_

* * *

For a moment Eowyn thought her heart had left her chest and lodged itself firmly in her mouth. She pressed her eyes shut tight. '_What is she saying? This is madness….these waters, this whole forest must be enchanted ! Eomer would be right – there is witchcraft at work here!' _But slowly, the tiny part of her that was Dernhelm, the part of her that was never afraid or at least would never show it, made its way to the forefront of her brain. '_She's right….this does feel right'. _And with more effort than it had taken to slay the witch king, Eowyn turned around to face her.

* * *

"Arwen"….but before she could say another word she was caught up in Arwen's arms, Arwen's scent, could only feel Arwen's lips pressed to hers. And then Arwen's tongue brushing against her lips, teasing her own mouth open. _Oh, Bema! _And then her knees seemed to buckle and Arwen was pressing her down onto the ground, the weight of her body pinning her against the grass. And then everything was happening too quickly for Eowyn's mind to even keep up. All she could focus on was Arwen's tongue in her mouth….her hands on her breasts and the heat that was pooling between her legs.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Eowyn finally managed to open her eyes. _If this is madness, if this is witchcraft, then I gladly give myself over to it. _"Arwen", she murmured. "My Arwen. I never imagined I could feel this way in my life. I am so frightened I want to run and hide and so happy I want to jump up and dance. Are these woods enchanted? For surely what we have just done is wrong….is unnatural….and yet I have never been so happy in my life."

Arwen brushed the hair back that had fallen across Eowyn's face and looked down into her eyes. "Hush, my little one. There is nothing unnatural about what we've done or how we feel. It is the most natural thing in the world, Eowyn. Can't you feel it? It is love."

_'Love? Is she right? Is this what love feels like? It certainly is different from anything I've felt before…so different from Elfhelm's drunken gropings in the dark when we 'd been afraid Eomer was going to burst in and find us any moment. And so different from the passionless kisses of Faramir….so very different.'_

* * *

"Arwen….I haven't lived as long as you have. I don't have your grace or sophistication. I know less about life and love than a child would. But if you tell me this is love, I have no reason to doubt it. I think I love you, Arwen the elf…my elf. And I never want this feeling to end."

At those words, spoken in that soft voice, Arwen Undomeil - elven princess who'd lived countless ages of men- felt the loveliest tears she's ever cried start to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, my little one. I love you too. And this will never end….I won't let it end."


	5. Ents

**RAINBOWS CHAPTER FIVE**

The next two days passed with a happiness and bliss neither Eowyn or Arwen had ever known. When they weren't talking and loving , they were exploring Fangorn, Arwen taking great pride in revealing its mysteries to Eowyn.

"There is so much of this world I want to share with you, Eowyn. Now that the war is over I want to take you travelling. I want to show you my home in Imladris and introduce you to my family. You'll like my father and brothers and they will **love** you! And we must visit my grandparents in the Golden Wood….I want to show you off to everyone. I want every living soul in Middle Earth to know how much I love you."

* * *

Eowyn laughed. "And I want you to, my elf." But before I go running off with you there are some things I need to take care of first. I must see my brother….he's probably going out of his mind with worry over what's happened to me. He's my other half…or at least he has been until I met you. To say he is overprotective is an understatement. I won't be surprised if he has half the Mark out looking for me. Plus, I can't wait for him to meet you and see the joy you've given me."

"Oh, my little one. I love your Eomer already, simply because he loves you. He will be as another brother to me. But if you think he's worried then you're right, we do need to get you home."

' _But what will he really think of me? Will he see me as some unnatural elf witch who has seduced his innocent sister? Could a __**man**__ really even begin to understand what Eowyn and I feel for each other? Will taking her back to her brother mean I will lose her forever?'_

* * *

Pushing her fears aside, Arwen made ready to travel. She would be sorry to leave their little campsite in the forest. Here, she had found magic like she'd thought was lost forever and found a love like she had never known. It was under these trees that she had first heard Eowyn speak, first felt her heart stir, first made love to the beautiful maiden. Yes, she would be sad to leave…..but they had the rest of their lives waiting for them. Hopefully.

"Arwen? What happened to the orc that attacked me? You change the subject every time I bring it up. Why?", Eowyn asked as she packed up her own gear.

Arwen glanced up at this….a hard look in her eyes and a tension in her body. "I killed it, Eowyn. I tracked it down and killed it and burned its body before it could harm anyone else. I shudder to think that one so precious as you could have suffered death…or worse…at the hands of that creature." At that, the elf turned away and headed for the stream to refill their water pouches.

'_Please don't ask me anything else about it, my little one. I won't have the ugliness of what I've had to see taint you. Just let it drop.'_

* * *

But anyone who knew Eowyn, daughter of Eomund and Theodwyn, knew she was never one to let anything drop. Especially something that so obviously troubled the woman she loved. She'd seen a look like had shown in Arwen's eyes before. That same look was in her brother's eyes when he'd told of finding villages burned and their people slaughtered. It was a darkness, a black pain that she couldn't bear to see in his eyes then and she couldn't bear to see in Arwen's eyes now.

_'We aren't going to start out lives together hiding things and keeping secrets. I've had enough secrets and lies to last a lifetime. Either we tell each other everything, or this will never work. I might as well go back to Rohan and marry Elfhelm and forget this ever happened.'_

* * *

Arwen was kneeling by the stream, so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the other woman walk up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. That did **not** happen to an elf…especially not the daughter of Elrond. Annoyed at herself, she jerked away from Eowyn's touch. "This will just take me a few moments. I want to make sure we have plenty of water for the journey. Why don't you make sure both the horses have a good, long drink."

_'Does she really think she can get rid of me so easily? Apparently my elf has no clue who she is dealing with. I have been trained by the best at how to deal with someone trying to keep things from me. If Eomer can't , don't think you stand a chance, either.'_

"I will ….just as soon as you turn around here…look me straight in the eye and tell me what's going on with you."

* * *

"Eowyn, my love….please. I will only ask you this once….drop this. You are about to stir up old and painful memories that I would just as soon forget. For the first time in the countless ages I've lived on this earth I am truly in love….blissfully in love… and it is beyond anything I could ever have dreamed. And I owe it all to you. Please, let's not spoil it by bringing up parts of the past that are better off buried."

Eowyn stared at those grey eyes, suddenly so full of sadness, and for a moment she almost did just let the whole thing drop. But then she remembered the lies and the fear, the secrets and whisperings that had been life in Meduseld under the reign of Wormtongue. And that was something she could never go back to again, not even for Arwen.

* * *

Kneeling down beside her, Eowyn took Arwen's hand and kissed the tip of each finger. "My love, if I did not love you as I do, it would be a small thing to do as you ask. But I will have no secrets between us, no locked doors in your heart where I am not welcome and do not have a key. We either make a life together or we don't. The decision is yours. But I will no longer creep down darkened passages, afraid at what might jump out at me around every corner. I will have the truth or I will have nothing."


	6. Ride to the Entwash

**RAINBOWS CHAPTER SIX**

For a long time no one said a word. Arwen's eyes were lowered to Eowyn's hand resting in her own. That tiny,white hand. It almost looked like a child's. But the nails were broken and the palms were scarred and callused. No, this was not the hand of a child. This was the hand of a woman who would not take "no" for an answer. Not from a family that told her she couldn't fight, and not from the woman she loved who told her not to ask a question she might not like the answer to.

"It was my mother." Arwen said the words so softly and so quickly that Eowyn almost didn't hear them. "She was travelling between our home and my grandparent's realm when her party was attacked by orcs. Everyone else was killed except her. As soon as we knew something must be wrong my father and brothers went after her. They rescued her, but not before the orcs had her at their mercy for several days. She never recovered, no matter how hard we tried to make her better. She sailed for the Undying Lands not long after. I have given up my immortality and will die just like you. I will never see her again."

* * *

For a moment, Eowyn could say nothing. What could she say? Orcs had killed her own father…driven her mother to an early grave. But there was somehow something…something _filthier_….about Arwen's story. As silent tears rolled down Arwen's cheeks and splashed onto her hand, all Eowyn could think to do was grab her up into her arms.

"Oh, my poor sweet love, my beautiful elf! I am so sorry. I never wanted to stir up that kind of pain for you. You tried to warn me….oh, Arwen! I am so sorry….can you forgive me? I felt you keeping something back and all I could think of was how I've been lied to in the past. I am a thoughtful, selfish cow!"

Looking up from where she had buried her head in Eowyn's breast, Arwen couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her feisty shieldmaiden as a grazing cow in some meadow. " You may be many things, little one, but you could never be a cow. A horse – maybe. But never a cow. For one thing, you are far too skinny!" And at that she pushed Eowyn back onto the grass, claiming her mouth.

* * *

Once she'd recovered from the shock of that first kiss….Eowyn quickly felt herself getting lost in the elf's passion. Arwen's lips and tongue made a trail down her neck to her chest….eager fingers pulled and tugged at her dress. A knee slipped between her thighs and then she was lost in the heat of slim fingers and moist lips dancing on her body.

Afterwards they held one another, each lost in her own thoughts. Arwen was the first to break the silence. "That was good….I needed to tell you, no matter how much it hurt. You were right – even if you were acting like a little pest." And at that she grinned and again found Eowyn's mouth with her own. " We should have no secrets between us. You are mine and I am yours and that includes all of what we are -the good and the bad. I cannot promise you everything, my little one, but I promise you I will love you until the end of time….and even beyond."

* * *

"And I pledge to love you the same. Oh, Arwen, is this even **real **? Will I wake up and find I hit my head and this has all been a dream?"

"Does **this **feel like a dream?" And at that she bent her head to Eowyn's breast. "Can a dream do **this**?" _Well, I supposed it all depends on the kinds of dreams you are used to having. _"Yes, love, this is real. Any who doubt magic still exists in this world need look no further than the love of Arwen, the Evenstar, and Eowyn, the Grey Star. For you are **my **star, my darling girl, your grey eyes are the light that I will follow for the rest of my days."

* * *

"What words can an ignorant fool like me offer in reply? All I can say is that I pledge my heart to you, I pledge my body to you, and I pledge my love to you. I don't know if it's even **possible **for two women to be together the way I want to be with you….but if I could, Arwen Evenstar, I would marry you and have you be my wife."

"I think you just proposed to me, Eowyn. Don't look so shocked! You beat me to it, for I feel the same way about you. We will find a way. You **will **be my wife and the mother of my children. Somehow, some way, I know it's what the Valar meant to happen when they placed us in this forest together. Of all places, this will now be the most sacred to me, because it is here – under these trees and under this sky - that I finally found the love of my life."

* * *

Now it was Eowyn's turn to cry and Arwen kissed away each tear that spilled from her beautiful eyes. Both were so caught up in the moment that it came as a surprise when Eowyn suddenly sat bolt upright. "Bema! Eomer! He was beside himself at the thought of me marrying a man - what will he do when he finds out I want to marry a woman?"

Arwen couldn't help but laugh at the look on the girl's face. " He will take one look at the joy in your eyes and drop to his knees in sheer happiness. Besides, you can always tell him you **have** to marry me to make an honest woman…er, elf…out of me." And at that thought, they both burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Arwen, my elf, we're not getting out of this forest any time soon, are we?"

"No, my love….I think I have something much better in mind than a horseback ride back to Rohan. Care to find out what it is?" But if Eowyn ever ventured a guess, she never said. No one said anything for a very,very long time.


	7. Edoras at last

**RAINBOWS CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dawn came the next morning and found Eowyn wrapped around Arwen's strong body. '_Mmmmm…I could get used to waking up like this.'_ Gazing down at the sleeping elf, Eowyn couldn't help but wonder if she still might find out it had all been a dream.

'_Is it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? Especially another woman? And no matter what Arwen likes to think, I have a feeling Eomer could have plenty to say about all this. Oh, well….if it __**is**__ a dream then it is a __**good **__dream and I intend to enjoy every minute of it.' _Nibbling little kisses down her lover's throat, Eowyn began to sing a little song Eomer used to sing to her when they were children. "Wake up, sleepyhead….wake up, sleepyhead….will you spend the day a-bed, or will you rise to play?"

Opening one eye, Arwen couldn't help but smile at the silly look on Eowyn's face. '_She really will be a wonderful mother.' _"Just what kind of **play** do you have in mind? Hmmm?"

* * *

"Oh, no, my elf…..keep those magical fingers and that tongue of yours to yourself! We are getting up…getting dressed…and getting out of here. I was not kidding when I said my brother will have half the riders of the Riddermark out looking for me. I have to get back and it's a long ride…..so no matter how much you try and tempt me – '_Valar! Where did she learn to do such things with her hands? No wonder Aragorn is so upset to lose her!'_ – it will not work. Now get up and get going and if you're a very good little elf I will tell you the story of how I slay the witch king and almost married the Steward of Gondor."

"Almost married the Steward of Gondor?", a still sleepy and slightly amorous Arwen blurted out as Eowyn pulled away from her. "That little tale apparently slipped your mind when we were sharing every detail of our lives. Am I going to have to draw swords with the poor man over this?"

"Nay….nothing like that. But if you want details….GET UP!"

* * *

An hour later the sun was still low on the horizon as they rode out of the forest. ' _Arwen is right. This forest is sacred now. And to think I've spent my entire life terrified of it!'_

"All right, little one. Out with it – tell me how I have just spent the past few days making love to an engaged woman."

"First of all, I didn't say engaged. I said I **almost** married. And he is a perfectly lovely man named Faramir."

_'I am a longdaughter of Luthien….I am an elf…I will not be jealous of some man named Faramir. But what exactly does she mean by lovely?' _

"What exactly do you mean by lovely? And not that I am not grateful, but why, if he is so lovely, are you here with me instead of waking up next to him in your marriage bed in Gondor."

* * *

_'Is she jealous? Can elves even __**be **__jealous? Someday I am going to have to tell Faramir about this…he will love it!'_

"I mean lovely in that he is very kind and handsome and very sweet. He was wounded during the siege of Minas Tirith and we met in the Houses of Healing. Aragorn…remember him? The man **you **were almost married to? …..actually saved both our lives. I told you about that. Well, we met and for a while I think he thought he loved me. I think he planned to ask me to marry him- and probably would have- if Eomer hadn't practically had **kittens** over the whole idea. That was the main reason he rushed me back to Rohan - he didn't want me to marry Faramir."

"And what about you? Did you want to marry Faramir?"

* * *

By this point the horses, bored with having been cooped up in a forest for days, had sped up and Eowyn almost had to shout to be heard over the sound of hoofbeats. "No, I don't think I did. I like him very much…I may even love him as I love Eomer….but I don't think I ever loved him the way a woman should love the man she marries. My heart was too troubled. And it might have stayed troubled had I not found you."

"You say the nicest things. I don't care what anyone else says, Eowyn of Rohan, you **are** every bit a lady. **My **lady. And I am ever so glad I won't have to fight anyone for your hand. If you weren't in such a hurry to get to your brother, I would stop these horses and show you just how glad."

* * *

"And I don't care what anyone else says about you, Arwen of Imladris, you are a wicked,shameless elf! Now see if you can catch me!" And at that Eowyn nudged her horse into a gallop

' _I am going to have to keep some distance between us if I don't want to find myself naked and rolling around on the plains of Rohan. It would be just my luck that Eomer would ride right upon us.'_


	8. Eomer King

**Eomer King**

The ride across the plains of Rohan was swift and just before sunset the pair could make out the sight of the Golden Hall perched high above Edoras.

Not wanting to delay their arrival, they pushed on, stopping only briefly to let the horses rest and drink.

"Nervous? Asked Arwen as she studied the girl's profile. "You shouldn't be….your brother and your people will be so happy to have you home that any other thoughts or worries will fly right out the window."

"Easy for you to say, my elf. You don't know my brother. I won't make it two steps into Meduseld before he'll have me bent over his knee. At least that will take the pressure off of you. The King beating his sister will be sure to keep tongues wagging for days – they'll be too busy talking about my red backside to even notice you."

Arwen laughed. "Indeed, it's a sight I myself would gladly pay the treasures of the dwarves to see. What is it about you, little one, that makes one want to bare that beautiful little bottom and spank it soundly? Maybe if you weren't always so naughty?"

"Hah! As if you are one to talk about being naughty, Arwen Undomiel - especially with that gleam in your eye! And, as I recall, spanking me is the **last **thing you have on your mind when you bare my bottom! Laugh all you want now, my elf, it won't be long before we meet **your **big brothers and then revenge will be mine….and oh, so sweet."

"I can think of something sweeter…." But before Arwen could say just what that was, Eowyn had galloped ahead.  
'_Oh,no you don't, you wicked elf! You are not going to trick me into spending the night out here with you when the Golden Hall is within an easy ride. Tempting though it may be….'_

* * *

The sun was still high on the horizon when they rode into Edoras. As expected, the sight of Eowyn riding at the side of a beautiful elf had every man, woman, and horse stopping to stare.

The people looked a little rough and ragged, but they were Eowyn's people and Arwen would have loved them for that alone. Plus, you don't spend nearly 40 years betrothed to someone like Aragorn and not get used to a certain level of dirt and mess.

' _I never have figured out how one man could look so filthy – none of the other Rangers ever looked as bad. How many bars of soap, jugs of hair oil and hand-carved combs did I gift him over the years….and __**still**__ he looked like something a warg had chewed on.'_

Arwen had just pushed the thought of Aragorn out of her mind when Eowyn turned to face her, a frown on her face. "Arwen, why is Aragorn's standard flying over Meduseld ? He hasn't come here looking for you, has he? "

But before Arwen could begin to think what Aragorn would be doing in Rohan, a group of men came charging down the steps of the Golden Hall. The one in the lead seemed to be the largest, a big blonde with a wild look in his eye. And he was headed straight for Eowyn.

_'What is it with things charging at her? First an orc and now some crazed man?'_

* * *

The next few moments were a blur to Eowyn , and years later when she looked back and tried to remember, she was never sure just how everything happened. Before she could open her mouth her brother had yanked her down from her horse and into a crushing hug. Then, from somewhere she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. The men surrounding Eomer now all drew their weapons and when she turned to see why, she saw Arwen's blade leveled right at her brother's head.  
_'Oh, great, so much for first impressions!'_

"Arwen, no-this is my brother! This is Eomer King!"

Horrified at how close she'd come to taking her future brother-in-law's head off, Arwen quickly lowered her sword and dropped into a curtsy. "My sincere apologies, your Majesty. I did not realize who you were and acted only on the thought to protect Eowyn. I beg that you will forgive my rashness."

Now, Eomer was never known as a man of words. But the sight before his eyes rendered him completely incapable of speech. Here was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life…threatening to cut his head off because he had hugged his baby sister! And when he got around to noticing her pointed elf ears, he thought for a moment he might swoon like a maid!

* * *

"Uh…that's quite….that's quite alright, my lady. No harm was done." Glancing down at the baby sister in question, he swore he could almost see her trying to stifle a laugh. "Eowyn, perhaps you'd like to introduce us all to your new friend."

"Of course, brother. Your Majesty, may I present to you Lady Arwen Undomiel of Imladris. Arwen is the daughter of Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen, may I present my brother Eomer, King of Rohan."

Now, what may have transpired next will never be known, because before anyone had the chance to say another word, the angry shouts of the King of Gondor and Arnor filled the air. "ARWEN, where in HELL have you BEENN?"


	9. Stories and Pledges

**Stories and Pledges**

For a moment, time itself seemed to stop. No one moved or said a word as Aragorn charged down the hall's steps toward the little crowd.

"I ASKED you where you've been? I've been going OUT OF MY HEAD with worry and here YOU COME, prancing in on a HORSE with EOWYN, EOWYN like you HAVEN'T a care in the WORLD!"

'_Wait a minute-what is she doing with Eowyn? And looking so damn happy about it? This can't be good –please,Eru! Tell me they haven't been comparing stories about me!'_

By the time he'd reached the ladies, the other king, and the other king's confused men, Arwen had regained enough of her wits to speak. "I apologize for any worry you may have had, my lord, but I can assure you I am perfectly well."

'_And you have been out of your head long before I decided to take a little trip to Fangorn, my good king.'_

"Yes, I CAN SEE that. You look as BEAUTIFUL as ever, my LOVE. But I simply cannot have YOU wandering , off ALONE again.  
I will NOT tolerate such BEHAVIOUR, even from you, ARWEN. Have I made myself CLEAR?"

* * *

At this, Aragorn moved to grab Arwen. Now it was **Eowyn's **turn to spring into action. Before his hand could even come close to Arwen's arm, Eowyn slapped it away. For a moment Aragorn could only stare at her with his mouth open. And before he could do anything else, the other king at this little party stepped in.

"Aragorn," said Eomer in a tone that made clear he'd suffer no more on the subject, " I'm sure the ladies are weary from their journey. There will be plenty of time for explanations after they refresh themselves and join us for a meal."

'_And you'd better have a good explanation, little sister, or I will take a switch to your hide!'_

"Thank you, brother. We will retire to my rooms as soon as we've taken care of the horses. Will you ask my maids to have two baths drawn?"

_'I never thought I'd live to see the day when Eomer , of all people, would be the voice of reason! And what is going on with Aragorn? Is that crown he's been wearing too tight for his head? He's as mad as a peach orchard bore!'_

"The stable hands can take care of your horses, Sister. I'll make sure they do a good job. You and the Lady Arwen go on ahead. We'll see you when you join us at the table."

* * *

Knodding to her brother in thanks, and ignoring Aragorn all together, Eowyn led Arwen up the steps and into the hall. "You said he'd become unreasonable", she muttered as soon as they'd passed out of ear shot. "You didn't say he'd become completely deranged! Why does he still behave as if you are a couple?"

Arwen gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Eowyn….I really didn't think he'd still be going on like this. I made it perfectly clear, as did my father, that I will not marry him. I fear now that perhaps the horrors of the war and the pressures of being king have unseated his reason. Don't worry – I'll have a talk with him. Now, let's get you out of those clothes and into a tub."

' _And onto the bed. Valar- who would have thought fighting would so enflame my desire for you, little one!'_

* * *

While the two ladies spent time doing whatever it is that two ladies do ( well in this case, perhaps a little more) the two kings settled down with some wine in Eomer's private drawing room. The younger man couldn't help but stare as Aragorn sat petting the cat that sprawled across most of his lap.

' _What is it with him and that cat? He has barely put it down since he got here. I like the man and will always be grateful to him for saving Eowyn's life, but I think he's starting to go Gollum. Maybe it's the crown? Damn thing's probably too tight – that's why I never wear mine.'_

Eomer was so deep in thought he almost jumped when Aragorn finally started to speak – speak, but not to him.

"You should have seen her, CARAD . Acting like she'd done nothing wrong. **FIRST **she demands I fight a war and claim a kingdom before she'll MARRY me, **THEN **she says she's changed her mind and **NOW** she's run off into the woods with Eowyn. You haven't met EOWYN yet, Carad , but I think you'll like her. She's got a lot of spunk….almost REMINDS me of you, my WITTLE PUMPKIN-DUMPKIN."

* * *

_'That does it….I'm going to see what Elfhelm and Hama are doing. I can't take any more of this man-and-his-cat nonsense.'_

"Aragorn, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters that need seeing to before we eat. Please, you and your…friend…make yourselves comfortable. I'll make sure to leave a paige right outside the door if you should need anything."

_'Now with any luck I'll make it out of here without having to hear any more about the damned cat.'_

"Thank you, EOMER. Carad is feeling a little TIRED . I don't THINK he's recovered from the trip here ON horseback,yet. Could you have someone bring in a nice SNACK for him? A bowl of milk and maybe a nice chunk of RAW MEAT? Yes, DADDY is going to get you something nummy nummy for your little furry tummy tummy! Will that make you HAPPY, CARAD?"

"Of course, my lord. I'll send word to the kitchen."

' _Now I am getting out of here before he says something else creepy. Why aren't Legolas and Gimli ever around when you need them? Off "exploring" in the glittering caves. Exploring, my arse! No, it's not MY arse that's being explored. They're supposed to be his best friends – why can't they keep an eye on him? Why did they dump him and that flea-bitten feline off on __**my**__ royal doorstep? I'll tell you why…because they __**know **__he's gone crazy and they're afraid of him! I'm Eomer Eadig and even __**I'M **__afraid of him.'_

Now where is Hama? I told him not to leave me alone with him again…..

* * *

A short time later, the ladies were "refreshed", Eomer King was relieved from having spent time away from Aragorn, and Aragorn was missing his cat. All sat staring at their plates and not saying anything. Well, expect for Arwen and Eowyn , who stared at each other and whispered and giggled back-and-forth.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Eowyn. And to meet you, Lady Arwen," said Faramir, who had joined them just as they sat down to eat. "Never have I seen such beauty in one place before – it dazzles my eyes."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir. Eowyn has told me how **lovely** – (and at this she shot Eowyn a sidelong glance) - your manners are and I can see she spoke the truth. Are you enjoying your visit to Rohan?"

"Oh, yes, my lady. I have fallen in love with the fresh air and open plains. Gondor will always be home, of course, but I confess I am enchanted with the Mark – and its people." And at that he shot a sidelong glance of his own towards the king and his sister.

* * *

At the exact same time, both Arwen and Eomer shared the exact same thought.

'_ Did he just give her a look? Yes, I'm positive he just gave her a look. Enchanted with her people, my foot! Something tells me this steward of Gondor still carries love in his heart for __**my **__Eowyn. I will have to do something about that.'_

Before any plots could be hatched that would put Faramir's life in danger, Aragorn picked just that moment to finally say something. " Well…..I'm WAITING. You two OWE me and everyone ELSE here an explanation for where you've been and how you wound UP in each other's COMPANY. So come on, ENTERTAIN us with this tale."

Eowyn and Arwen exchanged glances before Eowyn finally started to speak. Eomer's eyes went wide and he clutched his fork with such force it almost bent when she got to the part about the orc. Then he turned to study Arwen with a new sense of appreciation when he heard how she'd saved his sister.

' _Is it my imagination, or is Eowyn actually __**glowing? **__I don't know what happened in that cursed forest, but I wager we're not getting all of the story….not by half! If I didn't know better…..no, that's impossible. They are both maids! Things like that only happen in the stories Hama tells when he's had one too many mugs of ale. Not with my innocent little sister. It's that damned Faramir I'm going to have to keep my eye on when it comes to her. He seems nice enough, but no man is ever going to do…__**things**__…to my sister. Not while I'm breathing.'_

* * *

"That is an amazing story, my ladies", said Faramir when Eowyn had finally stopped speaking. "Who says all adventures ended with the war? I now have an even greater respect for your courage and bravery. You must tell me more about the ents, sometime Lady Arwen."

"It would be my sincere pleasure, my Lord Faramir. It **was **quite an adventure….one I'd not trade for anything in the world." Arwen practically beamed at Eowyn as she said this. "And now, if you will pardon us, My Kings, my lords, I think the Lady Eowyn and I should retire for the night."

As the men all stood, Arwen took Eowyn's arm and steered her out of the room, stopping just long enough to allow Eowyn to kiss her brother good night. But before they reached the end of the hall, Aragorn's voice boomed out. "If you think that **STORY** explained anything, ARWEN, then you are sadly mistaken. I expect TO have words with you first THING in the morning. Get some REST – you're going to NEEEEDDD it."

At this, Arwen didn't even turn her head to give him a look and instead tightened her grip on Eowyn's arm. She'd spent days imagining what it would be like to have Eowyn in a real bed and she wasn't about to let the deluded commands of Aragorn spoil her pleasure. Upon reaching their chamber, Arwen dismissed the handmaids and bolted the door behind them. Anyone watching would only have seen the light go out a few minutes later, followed by the sounds of rustling sheets and quiet giggles.

* * *

Eomer ,Faramir and everyone else at the table also left for their rooms as quickly as possible. Not that any of them were all that exhausted. They just wanted to get away from Aragorn before he and that blasted cat of his could keep them up half the night listening to the man try and sing the cat to sleep. They'd endured it before and none of them were anxious to see –or hear – it again. Ever again.

The next morning found Eowyn awake before Arwen. She left her lover sleeping and made her way down to the royal stables to check on the horses. On her way, she ran into Faramir who'd just left his own room with the plan to take a morning walk.

"Good morning, my lady. Do you mind if I join you? I would like to speak with you, if you'll allow it."

"Of course, Faramir. And what is this "my lady" foolishness? Aren't we friends? Then speak as such and call me Eowyn as you used to do."

Faramir smiled and held out his arm for her as they made their way down to the stables. After Eowyn was satisfied that their horses had been well cared for the night before, she slipped them- and Eomer's stallion- an apple. "Come, Faramir. I'll show you the best place in all of Rohan to have a conversation."

* * *

She'd led him to a garden below one of the great balconies. It was a beautiful garden full of many of the plants her grandmother had brought from Gondor. They settled on a bench and Faramir looked a bit uncomfortable before he started to speak.

"Eowyn….I think I owe you an apology. Please, let me finish before you speak. I'm afraid I may have frightened you with my advances before you left Gondor. You are so beautiful and I thought myself quite in love with you. Now I see that you never returned those feelings and likely never will. I understand. I really do. And I care for you too much to lose you from my life. If all you feel for me is friendship, then it is a friendship I will cherish for the rest of my days. Please, Eowyn, may we continue to be friends?"

"Oh, Faramir," Eowyn sighed as she reached for his hands and pressed them between her own. "Of course we are friends, we have never **not **been friends. You are right, I didn't love you as a woman should love a husband. But that does not mean I do not love you as I would the dearest of brothers. Faramir, I have found such joy since we last met. My heart is full of enough love to give it freely to those I choose. And I choose you, my friend."

Eowyn reached up to cup the side of his face with her hand and Faramir looked deep into her eyes for the first time since she'd left Gondor. And he saw there a joy and a peace such as he could never have imagined for the sad maiden he'd first met. He turned his lips to brush her palm and covered her hand with his own. "Eowyn of Rohan…I make to you this vow….to love and protect you as a friend and as a brother for as long as I walk this earth."

Eowyn had to blink back tears as she looked into Faramir's blue eyes. "And I make the same pledge to you….to love and protect you as a friend and as a sister for as long as I walk this earth." At those words they fell into each other arms and held one another until a very distinct sound caught their attention. The sound of a sword blade moving thru the air with great speed.


	10. Would you care to pet my cat ?

**Would you care to pet my cat?**

Eowyn and Faramir both jumped at the sound of the sword blade moving thru the air at great speed. Turning, they saw Aragorn standing on the balcony above them, apparently talking to someone neither could see. From what Eowyn could hear, he was explaining the basic steps of swordplay.

She turned back to Faramir with a puzzled look in her eyes. But before she could ask anything he answered her questioned. "It's the cat. He's talking to the cat. He does it every morning. Every afternoon and night, too. But in the mornings he gives the cat instructions on how to fight. Don't ask. You really don't want to know and I don't know if I can even begin to explain."

* * *

Eowyn had only caught a brief glimpse of the cat in question the night before. It was a large, slightly chubby orange thing with huge golden eyes. It had hissed at them all before Eomer managed to convince Aragorn that the cat would be more comfortable in its own room instead of at a noisey table with a bunch of strangers. Hama had been volunteered to keep the cat company and nothing more was seen of either of them for the rest of the meal.

"He talks to his cat? He teaches his cat swordplay ? Manwe's balls, Faramir! Has he completely lost his mind?"

"Shhhhhh…Eowyn! Keep your voice down. They'll hear you! I don't know if he's lost his mind, but he has been acting very strange. He's taken the whole thing with Arwen very badly. You and Eomer had already left when it happened but let me tell you, it was ugly. He went for days without eating or sleeping and took long walks out onto the Pelennor. We'd all began to fear for his life. Even the hobbits couldn't cheer him. Then one day he showed up with Carad – that's what he named the cat – and it seemed he had a new reason to live. He hasn't let the cat out of his sight since. To be honest, I think he's only half-heartedly interested in getting Arwen back. I don't even know why he's chased her here."

_'Is this some kind of joke? Are Elfhelm and Hama about to jump out from behind a tree and say "Gotcha"?_

"Faramir, if all you say is true then I fear for Aragorn. Surely someone – the Lord Elrond, maybe- needs to do something. Is he even fit to rule?"

"Those are all questions we've asked ourselves. Lord Elrond became so angry at his outlandish behavior that he and his sons returned to Rivendell not long after the Lady Arwen left. It is almost impossible to make an elf – especially an elven lord like Elrond- angry. But five minutes alone with Aragorn and that cat, and Elrond was ordering his bags packed and getting his horses ready. The Prince Imrahil and I have been running the kingdom as best we can. But I fear what could happen."

' _I won't even tell her about the midnight bubble baths with the cat, or the baking cookies with the cat, or the minstrels ordered to entertain the cat because Aragorn had thought he looked bored. Or the royal proclamation that gave the title of His Royal Furriness, the Prince Carad, to the cat. No, there are some things too terrible to burden the maiden with.'_

Before Eowyn had the chance to ask anything else, Aragorn suddenly popped his head over the balcony and glared at them. "There you are, FARAMIR! Carad MISSED you at breakfast. You KNOW you're the only one who can jolly him into a GOOD mood in the mornings. Now he's CRANKY and out of sorts and I'm not EVEN sure he's paid ONE BIT of attention to his sword lessons." Noticing Eowyn's presence for the first time, he turned his outrage on her. "EOWYN – I COMMAND you to stay AWAY from ARWEN. No good can come from the TWO of you CONSPIRING together. You have TWO choices- you can either STAY here with your brother in ROHAN and mind your own business, **OR **you can marry FARAMIR and get busy with producing some HEIRS. Take your pick. You may THANK me for my GENREOSITY later. Right now I need to get Carad inside and out of this harsh MORNING sun. His complexion is very DELICATE, you know, isn't it my little BUNNY BABY?"

* * *

Aragorn wandered off murmuring endearments to his cat, leaving Eowyn and Faramir standing there with their mouths hanging open. "Faramir, did he just speak to me the way I think he did? Did he just order me to either mind my own business or get to making babies with you?"

"I think he did. Oh, Eowyn. This just keeps getting worse by the minute. Maybe you should go and speak with the Lady Arwen. At least warn her what to expect when she sees him. I have some chores to do for him that I can't put off any longer."

"What chores ? What is he making you do?"

Faramir looked down at his boots.

'_Please don't make me say it, Eowyn. It's too humiliating! But I know you – you won't let it drop unless I tell you what you want to know.' _

"Mice. He makes me hunt fresh mice for Carad's luncheon. Live mice, Eowyn. He wants me to catch **live** mice!"

* * *

Before Eowyn could think of anything to say to that, Hama came running up with a cage and a chunk of cheese. "Excuse me, my lord, my lady. But it will be time for Prince Carad's noon meal before long. We'd better head down to the stables, my lord."

Faramir looked as if he wished a Nazgul would drop from the sky that instant and carry him away. With a heavy sigh, he turned as if to follow Hama. "Forgive me, Eowyn. I must go. Remember what I said about warning the Lady Arwen."

Meeting his eyes and giving his arm a final squeeze, Eowyn watched him head off to the stables with Hama.

'_How can any of this be true? No devilry of Wormtongue's ever compared to this. Faramir's right, I must warn Arwen. And I have to hear what Eomer has to say about all of this.'_

* * *

Despite her best intentions, Eowyn didn't manage to reach Arwen before Aragorn ( and his sidekick, the cat) managed to corner her for that long-awaited conversation. Much like his earlier talk with Lord Elrond, none know just what was said because Arwen, Aragorn and the cat have all refused to speak of it. Eowyn knew she could have demanded the truth from Arwen, but decided she'd rather not know. And at the first hint of shouting, Eomer and Elfhelm had made for the sparring rings….leaving no one behind to overhear.

The next few days passed in a blur of confusion and ill tempers. Aragorn stomped around with Carad, refusing to speak to Faramir except to yell at him and command him to hunt bigger mice. Arwen refused to leave Eowyn's rooms until Aragorn went back to Gondor. And Eomer refused to speak with Hama after he'd found Carad curled up on his throne.

Given all that, no one in Meduseld was sorry to see the king of Gondor ride away. He left surrounded by his royal guard, clutching his cat to his breast and throwing death glares at anyone who dared look their way.

With the Gondor entourage gone - with the exception of Faramir who was, for some unknown reason, left behind- life was much more peaceful in the court of Eomer King. He was happy to have his sister back. His sister was happy to be back, especially with the beautiful Arwen by her side. Arwen was in bliss to spend every waking ( and sleeping) moment with Eowyn. And Hama was happy to be out of Eomer's bad graces and back at his post as Door Warden. The only person who **wasn't **happy was Faramir.


	11. Spy'

Authors' Note : This chapter was helpfully Co-Authored and edited by _tommyginger_. Tell **US** what you think.

* * *

**'Spy'**

Faramir wan't sure he was comfortable thinking of himself as a spy. But if he were to be perfectly honest, that's what he was now- a spy for Aragorn.  
He didn't like it at all. The King of Gondor had left Rohan weeks ago, leaving Faramir behind to report all doings of the Lady Arwen.

* * *

Not that there was much to report. The Lady Arwen seemed to spend almost every minute with the Lady Eowyn. Sometimes they visited with children orphaned by the war or soldiers still recovering from their wounds. But most of the time they were alone together.

* * *

Spy or not, Faramir remained a gentleman and had great respect for both ladies. He never wanted to intrude on their private conversations. But on days like today when he watched them walk and sit in the gardens, he couldn't help but overhear the sound of happy voices and even happier laughter.

* * *

Was this what Aragorn was so afraid of? Was the king so jealous of Eowyn's place in Arwen's heart that he left his steward behind as spy?  
With how Aragorn had acted, (even more shouting and acting childish) before he left it wouldn't have surprised him.  
Faramir was contemplating that very possibility when a voice at his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

"So, my Lord Steward, how goes your "watch" ?"

* * *

Faramir turned to see Rohan's King Eomer join him on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

"Am I that obvious, your Majesty?"

"Perhaps not to anyone else. But then, I'm keeping a "watch" of my own over my little sister."

"Well, then," said Faramir," I trust your observations are as uneventful as mine."

"Indeed they are", said Eomer as he moved further long the balcony and motioned for Faramir to join him. "In fact, I have not seen Eowyn so happy and content for - well, for far longer than I care to think."

* * *

At this, Faramir glanced up at the young king with his fierce brown eyes and long golden hair. Standing like that with his brows knitted together and his hands clasped behind his back, he reminded Faramir of a wild stallion standing atop some hill. He couldn't say exactly why, but the thought of Eomer as a powerful stallion suddenly appealed to him very much. Very much. His heart was pounding fast as if he were just riding into battle.

* * *

" I think you can ease any fears you have about your sister, Majesty. Whatever shadow she was under when I first met her in the Houses of Healing seems to have left her entirely."

Faramir noticed that the entire time they'd been walking and talking Eomer had never once taken his eyes off his sister. Now her back was to them as she sat under a tree. All Faramir could see was her hand playing with blades of grass and the back of Arwen's dark head resting in her lap as she lay there and read to Eowyn from a book. He wished he could see her face. Both of their faces.  
Did they love each other, or was it just friendship?

* * *

The two men had been silently watching the pair for so long Faramir almost flinched when Eomer spoke again. " So you no longer think she seeks death?"

What was it he saw in the horse lord's face? Fear? Pain? Guilt? "No, Majesty. Whatever drove Eowyn's reckless ride to a glorious death in battle has left her. She seems at peace. Especially when she's with Arwen."

"Yes, with Arwen. I've noticed that,too. I wonder if that's what your king noticed and that's why he left you behind to keep an eye on the situation?"

* * *

If it was a question that demanded an answer, Faramir gave none.

Suddenly his thoughts were very far away from the two beautiful maidens and focused almost entirely on his stallion at his side. HIS stallion? The idea that he thought of Eomer as such shocked him at first. Afterall, he knew Aragorn hoped to marry him off to the Lady Eowyn to create an alliance between Rohan and Gondor. But lovely though she was, Eowyn was not the child of Eomund that had captured Faramir's attention...and maybe his heart. His Father had suspected he truly was different from Boromir, nothing that his brother had done in his spare time was much help to him. It had not inspired him to find a 'mare', he had suspected for a while that he preferred the company of a 'stallion' , that it was so.  
Had father hated him because of his lack of feelings for women?

* * *

He knew it was not unheard of among the ancient race of Numenor for two men to join in a union not unlike that between man and wife. But was that something the horse lord's of Rohan would tolerate? Would a relationship between two men be enough of a bond between Gondor and Rohan? And what about heirs? Eomer was a king and he himself was a steward and Prince of Ithilian. They both had a duty to produce children, especially sons.  
Could they not think of some alternative, as taking in one of the orphaned children or even two?

* * *

Valar! What was he doing worrying about heirs? He was getting way too ahead of himself. For all he knew, Eomer didn't share his feelings of attraction at all. For all he knew, his STALLION was only interested in MARES!


	12. Haldir

_Authors' Happy Note:_

Thanks to_**yourComrade **_for Following. And also to___**Goth Albino Angel**___for Reviewing again , along with the nice** Guest**who also Reviewed.

Can't forget the ever helpful **_tommyginger _**for help in making this chapter, we're expecting_ some_ reviews for this chapter.

Now on to Gondor.

* * *

**Haldir**

Aragorn glared at Faramir, his Steward was not going to get away with this.  
It was outrageous, all of his plans and precious dreams COMPLETLEY RUINED!  
All because Faramir wouldn't seperate Eowyn and Arwen. HIS arwen.  
Faramir was UTTERLY USELESS, INEPT, refusing to force Eowyn to marry him before it was too late.  
Most likely it wouldn't have worked anyway.

Since Rivendell and Rohan would be, no HAD become allied.  
Had, they had WEEKS ago , he was losing track of time.  
He had seen with his Gift, Eowyn and Arwen get married by Adar in Rivendell.  
There had been nothing he could do.  
Though it had grudingly been... beautiful.

* * *

Aragorn would have argued with Faramir _'Revenge, revenge, rrevenge, I should KILL Faramir. He failed me. No. No that is far too easy. I should torture him. Do they think I learned nothing from the Orcs', I could have made Sauron weep with what I learned had I had the chance._  
_What I will do will make what __poor__ Denethor did nothing. Faramir will scream and beg and plead until Eru himself would release him. __But I WILL NOT. I should Kill her too.'_

But something, more importantly someone distracted him from his new plan of sweet, sweet Revenge.  
It was an Elf . No , not just any Elf , it was ... Haldir.  
The High March-Warden of Lorien was much better than before.  
His wounded shoulder having recovered completely from the battle at Helm's Deep.  
_' Damn the Orc for that. I should have tortured it too. But saving Haldir was more important. Damn the Orc.'_

Haldir was lucky he had moved at the last second, the Orc's axe glancing off an Eru-sent arrow into Haldir's shoulder armour.

* * *

He had gotten a hair cut as a result , the silver-blonde mane was down to shoulder length now.  
Just above his shoulders. His broad, sexy shoulders.  
It was still quite beautiful.

"Hail, Aragorn Elessar , King of Gondor and Arnor .'Said Haldir with a bow ' I send greetings and great wishes from My Lady Galadriel and My Lord Celeborn."

Aragorn moved from his Throne down on to the floor, impulsively moving and embracing the tall Elf as he had at Helmsdeep.

* * *

"Hail, Haldir - High March Warden of Lorien. They are very welcome... as are you , My ah, Haldir.  
Return my own greetings and great wishes to My Lady and Lord."

Haldir had stiffened when Aragorn touched him, only relaxing when Aragorn let go of him and turned to Faramir.

The young Steward tensing as if expecting the King to attack him.

* * *

"Faramir. Get out of the Palace and go back to Rohan. "

"But, My Lord I just arrived here two days ago ?"

"NOW FARAMIR. IMMEDITATLY."

The blonde Steward , looking confused and more than frightened, bowed and said " Of course, My Lord. I will leave as soon as I am ready."

* * *

"Not ready. RIGHT NOW. GET OUT. OUT . OUT NOW. ' Aragorn muttering as Faramir scurried from the Court ' What is he not only inept but deaf?"

"Aragorn." Aragorn stopped , that was the same tone as Adar used when he got angry at me that I pulled on Elladan's hair, "his beautiful hair."  
And kept on pulling it out . Hahahaha

Haldir was eyeing him, what was he thinking behind those eyes, pretty eyes.  
"Aragorn , why did you not let the Man rest? Did you notice you are being rather rushed in sending him away. He arrived two days from Rohan which is three full days away surely he deserves the rest."

* * *

"Are you questioning me , Haldir? Faramir has rested for two days. Two WHOLE days he did nothing.  
I just want to make sure everything is alright. Please, please my Dear friend , forgive me for lacking manners.  
It has been quite stressful since we last met. Let me ask ... How was Your trip to arrive Haldir?."

"It was incredibly pleasent now that there are no Orcs behind the trees' and rocks.  
Gondor is quite a beautiful country. ' Aragorn thought -_' I know something else that would be quite pleasent.'  
_" Especially as my injury is no more."

* * *

Haldir walked around the Throne Room looking at the stautes of Aragorn's ancestors and the 'Stupid Stewards'. Aragorn was watching him, calming down he had never calmed down that fast before. Minutes ago he had been furious at Faramir, now he was completely calm.

There was something calming about the High March-Warden.  
The elf was so strong and capable...so calm and graceful.  
Serious, calm and capable with beautiful, enchanting blue-gray eyes coloured like a cloudy Sea.

* * *

Aragorn shook himself out of his daydreaming to catch Haldir saying :

"The lives of Men are truely short, Aragorn so I will deliver a message that Lady Galadriel said was Urgent for you. I should not have wasted even this little time.

"Do not try to force love or faith. It will have terrible consequnces you can't See.  
Even with your Neumnorean gifts it would be impossible to foresee those consequences.  
You think to challenge things you should not . " "

* * *

_Chapter Ending Author's Note__ :_ Hopefully, dear readers' you'll have some Questions or Comments , now.

Just please remember: Constructive not Destructive , Thank-You for reading I think we are nearing the end.


	13. The Wedding of Gray Star and Even Star

_Author's Note:_

Thanks to Agatha (Guest ) for the incredibly lovely review. I didn't think we'd get someone to stay up all night.

I'm glad we managed to surprise you with Haldir. TommyGinger thought we were going to go with Legolas too, I surprised her. We're going to be writing until it gets finished , we don't know when that'll be. So , in the words of Scar , Be Prepared.

Also thanks to _awesomeness0260_ Favouriting and Alerting.  
Tommy and I appreciate it , thanks to our 'old' readers and our new.

* * *

_Note for later in chapter, in case you miss it _: Mithgil stands for GrayStar , referencing Eowyn's eyes and Arwen thoughts of her.

This is set 4 or 5 weeks before chapter 10 **Haldir** and nearly a year after chapter 9 **'Spy' **.

* * *

Another really long chapter this is ...

**The Wedding of Gray Star and Even Star.**

Eomer King of Rohan stared around in awe at the splendor of Rivendell.  
Today was the day Eowyn would marry Arwen Undomiel , Lord Elronds' daughter.

Eomer walked into the beautiful clearing where the wedding that would ally Rohan and Rivendell would take place.  
The ceremony that would unite his kingdom with the elves would take place draped with the colors of both Rivendell and Rohan.  
Everywhere he looked there were gorgeous flowers , the likes of which his mortal eyes had never seen before.  
_'How gorgeous these flowers are. I wonder if they hold a special meaning ? Is this what Aragorn meant, had been babbling about ?'_

The day was clear and perfect without a cloud - or an Aragorn - in sight.

* * *

When Aragorn had summoned him weeks ago to Minas Tirith and ordered him to call off Eowyn's wedding , he had refuse on the grounds that it made Eowyn and Arwen happy. Aragorn had shouted , getting up and stomping like a child, a crazed look in his gray eyes  
" THROW THEM IN THE FLOWERS !? It will RUIN Rohan! The Flowers will RULE ALL - they are worse than Sauron! The Flowers, the flowers."

Eomer could see that Aragorn was not in the best state, if he ever were these days. Yet today it frightened and confused him.  
Faramir, his newest and dearest friend had, stepped in " Your Majesty , might I dare ask of you ... WHAT flowers does my king fear ?"

The King of Gondor and Arnor snorted at his 'spy' before sitting down again.  
Eomer had not a clue why Aragorn insisted on calling Faramir a spy, the man had stopped 'spying' months ago.

" He knows the flowers of which I speak , Eomer. My Steward, my little steward cannot pretend his innocence."

"But, My Lord , I do NOT know what flowers...whatever they are... surely they can not be so horrid as ...? " Faramir trailed off and Eomer found himself tensing. He didn't know exactly why, but he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He was not wrong. All of a sudden Aragorn flew at his steward , launching himself from the throne and smacking Faramir in the face.

" You do not NEED to know. All anyone needs to know is that They will take over middle earth ! GET OUT ! "

Faramir had fallen stunned onto the marble floor. Eomer bent down and gently took one of Faramir's hands, helping him up and onto his feet and away from Aragorn as quickly as possible.

Outside the hall Faramir turned to him, his face red with embarrassment. "Thank you , My Lord Eomer. It may be treason to say, but I wish I were in Rohan instead of Gondor. I grow weary of being bullied...first at the hands of my father and now at the hands of my king."

Eomer frowned at the hurt in Faramir's voice, looking at the man as he turned away in shame.

For some reason he found himself smiling at the thought of Faramir living in Rohan, in HIS kingdom.  
_'I wouldn't make him sad , I wish that I could help him some way. '_  
He shook his head, trying to school himself back to disipline.

* * *

Weeks later and the King of Rohan was glad that Faramir was with them in Rivendell to witness the wedding.  
He was really there to serve as a witness for Aragorn , but he also wanted to support Eowyn and Arwen.

It also meant the Steward was free from Aragorn and his mood swings for a few weeks. And it gladdened Eomer to have at least one person nearby who was familiar to him. That had not changed in nearly in a year , when so much had been capable of changing.

* * *

Despite what he'd told Aragorn, he hadn't always been completely sure this wedding would be the best thing for his country or his sister. But when Eowyn and Arwen had stood hand-in-hand before him in the Golden Hall and asked his blessing as king, he could not refuse. He saw the love between the beautiful pair -who could look upon them and not be moved? He also knew such a union would help put an end to a lot of old fears his people harbored towards the elves. And he would be a fool not to think there was much his people could learn from the First Born .Already most of Rohan loved Arwen and were thankful she had brought the light of happiness back into the eyes of their princess.

The ceremony was drawing closer by the hour and and Eomer was nervous, incredibly nervous. He had very little to do with the whole thing so he could not imagine how nervous his sister must be at the thought of being the center of it.

A sudden sound made his heart leap. Hoping it was Faramir , the young horse lord turned and saw that it was the Lord Elrond.

* * *

_'Why could it not be Faramir ? But still perhaps the elven lord could help.' _

"Please excuse me, my Lord Elrond, but I was hoping...I mean I was expecting...I..I thought you were someone else."

Elrond smiled slightly at Eomer's words...almost as if he knew something Eomer did not.

" You hoped for the Son of Denethor and got the Son of Earendil instead. I must say that I am much relieved that my dearest Arwen is marrying Eowyn rather than Aragorn. They are a much better match for each other. Some would say they were Valar sent for each other.  
But , what does the one who gives away his sister think ? "

Eomer looked at the ancient elf and said " I have never seen Eowyn happier than when she is with Arwen. I too prefer this compared to Faramir.  
The Steward of Gondor has not shown intrest in her since we met . Speaking of ... the , the Brides .. Where are Eowyn and Arwen , my Lord ? "

* * *

The serious elf broke into a surprisingly care-free laugh "That you will never know ! Even I am no longer allowed there since Arwen's mother went to Valinor. They are in very good elven hands , I assure you. The ceremony is in four hours , I would suggest you go and get ready. "

"Thank-you , Lord Elrond, not only for performing the ceremony but for hosting it. It is more beautiful than anything even a king could imagine for his sister. My people and I will always be grateful. Nothing I could give is capable of conveying that except for Eowyn."

"You are welcome, young Eomer . After today Eowyn will also be my daughter and I would have the best for both of them. You no longer have a father and though I can never replace him , I would help in his stead, where I may. I failed with Aragorn but seeing you risk his wrath for the sake of your sister's happiness restores Elven faith in Men. I have not had faith in Men since my ..., since my twin brother died. I must thank you for that , I would make you part of my House as well as your sister."

* * *

_' Restore his faith in Men, he wants me to be part of his House , a House of Legends. He wants to be my Father. '_

" I would be honoured for you to be my father, for me to be your son , Lord Elrond. " Eomer bowed , he was not believing this was happening.

" I am glad , Eomer Elrondson. Now go, begone. " The stoic elf truly smiled as the mortal King replied "Yes, Father."

* * *

**Four Hours Later... The Ceremony**

Rohan's king stifled a laugh watching Haldir...Haldir of all Elves , scattering sacred Mela flowers over the aisle.  
Since none of the Elves were young enough to be flower-girls , Haldir had been ... volunteered ... to be a flower" warrior."  
_'The perfect idea for an unusual wedding. At least the Golden- Wood Elf was pretty enough to pull it off.  
Even if he did have to glare death in every direction to quell the laughter.  
Still to scatter the Sacred flowers of Love was a promient postion of trust and honour, even if it did not seem that way at the moment. _

The Lord Elrond stood waiting at an altar as a silver-haired elf sang a beautiful melody.

Eomer watched in awe as the Lady Arwen walked passed him one the arm of one of her older brothers. She wore an elven gown of silver and on her head a mithril coronet with a Silmaril , the same Silmaril that her longmother Luthien had once so famously taken.

* * *

Then he stared as Eowyn walked up to him in a gown of deepest green, the color of Rohan.  
It was in Elven style , she was starting to leave the world of Men behind, but he would join her as a Son of Elrond.

He didn't want to believe it was happening. But as Eomer saw her he lost his breath , feeling a sudden lump in his throat.

Her blonde hair in so fine braids they had to be Elven, on her head Rohan's gold and emerald coronet.  
As Eomer stared at her and she stared back determined and grown- up ,he had to hold back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Taking her arm gently , he walked with her up the aisle to Arwen.

_'This is the last time she will truly be only MY sister. '_

* * *

After kissing Eowyn on the cheek , he moved back to stand with Elladan.

_'Though they would be family after this he needed a way to tell the twins' apart.  
If one of them got a tatto, did Elves get tattos ? , you could tell Elladan from Elrohir._  
_But as it was he could not tell which was which.'_

Eomer's' thoughts of a tatto and a twin were driven out as his new father spoke.

" My dear peoples of Rivendell and Rohan , along with our many varied representives of all Middle- Earth - I welcome you with much joy to witness something that has not happened in the history of Arda. My friends , today we are gathered under Eru to witness the union of my daughter , Arwen Undomiel the Even Star and Eowyn, Lady of Rohan who will become Eowyn Mithgil the Gray Star of Rivendell . To bring together in happiness our souls, our hearts and our kingdoms. "

* * *

Here there was a smattering of applause , during which the lord Elrond glared at the crowd before smiling and continuing.

"As Arwen's father it is my right under Eru to give her to a being of her choosing. My daughter has chosen Eowyn and knowing how happy Arwen has become with her , I would give her to Eowyn Mithgil the Gray Star. I have held long onto an heirloom of my Noble brother , Elros who gave to me his ring so that one of my children would use it. It is an honour not to be forgotten as it was blessed by the Valar to bring the Wisedom of Amythest, Happiness of Sapphire and Peace of Mithril to the one who wears it. As Elladan and Elrohir have NOT gotten married, Arwen will present to Eowyn the ring of Elros. "

* * *

Staring at Eowyn the entire time Arwen began to speak. " My dearest Eowyn , I loved you since I met you. , I knew since I saved you in Fangorn that you were not ordinary in anyway. With such happiness, caring and love - so much love how could MY Love be normal .  
I gladly give up my immortality to spend the rest of our days together, never to part in this world or the next . If Eru is willing , let it be done. " Arwen was crying , tears of joy as she picked up the Sapphire , Amythest and Mithril ring of Elros , and put it on my little sister's finger.

Elrond looked at Eomer and he stepped forward " As two of the ones Eowyn and I viewed as fathers Eomund and Theoden have gone to the Blessed Halls, .I know that they and our mother and dear cousin are here in spirit. Knowing that they would approve it is my joyous duty to give Eowyn to Arwen Undomiel, Even Star of Rivendell. I have seen them helping our people, reading in the gardens and laughing together as I have not seen my sister do since before the War. It is a true honour to have my sister join the Noble House of Elrond."

* * *

Elrond nodded to Eowyn.  
For a moment Eowyn turned to look back at her brother and with his smile of reassurance she turned back to her future wife. She gulped, momentarily forgetting how to speak... not from fright, but how beautiful Arwen was. " Arwen, you are the most beautiful Elf , I have ever met. Mere words are lacking in describing how much you mean to me , how kind you are and wise. I truly fell in love with you during our ride to Edoras over a year ago now. You know that during that time , I was much different than I am now , because of you Arwen I found the happiness that I thought would elude me as a dream. With all that I am, with all that I ever will be, I love you. Please accept my mother's ring as a symbol of my devotion. If Eru is willing, let it be done. " She picked up our mothers' ring , made of intricate gold and studded with emeralds and put it on Arwen's finger.

* * *

As she did this, Lord Elrond looked up at the sky , " If Eru Illuvatar supports this union of Souls and Kingdoms let it be known with Your favour. "

A gentle wind picked up the Mela flowers and they started swirling and dancing in the air , around Arwen and Eowyn.

A voice , gentle yet powerful said " We are One as are the Souls and Love of Arwen Undomiel and Eowyn Mithgil. We claim them as Our Stars , The Stars of Even and Dawn"

The flowers floated gently to the ground , except for two which landed on Eowyn and Arwen.  
_'So those are the flowers that Aragorn feared ? The flowers of Love ? '_

* * *

Elrond smiled again , bowing briefly to the crowd " Let it be known that Arwen and Eowyn Undomiel are united by Eru , as now are Rivendell and Rohan.  
The Evening and Dawning of Middle-Earth , a new Age has begun for the House of Peredhel for now starts the House of Undomiel.  
The Ladies of the Stars may kiss. "

Eomer watched all of this happen, fighting back tears as suddenly it hit him. _' Eowyn's all grown up. She's even getting married before I am.  
I'm by myself with only the Throne of Eorl for company. All of my kin are dead. And while I love Eowyn and am grateful to be accepted into the family of Elrond, I dread being truly alone. I wish that I had someone to share my life. To give my everything to ...' _

As he watched Arwen link her arm with Eowyn's, Elrond started to sing an Elven song and soon every elf joined in as the new brides walked together down the aisle.

* * *

**The Feast ... Fifteen minutes later**

Rivendell's Great Hall was full of cheer and people. The silver- haired Elf , Lindir ,( Eomer King liked the name Silver- Singer better) , was singing again . Arwen and Eowyn were seated at the head of the table, oblivious to all but each other. Eomer sat between Lord Elrond and Lord Faramir.

Today not even the thought of Aragorn could taint the happiness this brought to Eomer and all of the Men and Elves in the Hall.

The Horse- Lord glanced at the Steward , who also was looking at all of the Elves in awe.  
Neither he nor Faramir had seen so many beautiful beings in one place.  
Elves were every where , Elven decorations , perhaps a new word Elvery the splendour of the Elves needed to be made.

He had never tasted food as good as this feast for his little sister's wedding.  
There was so much food , plates and plates of good- looking and better tasting food than he had seen in his life.

* * *

Not to mention the cake , in Rohan style with Elvish characters and on the very top near to the ceiling were a likeness of Eowyn and Arwen.  
Apparently some Dwarf had had a hand in making the cake. It was a real marvel of craftsmanship , if only someone would paint a picture before it was gone.  
_'I think it was Master Gimli that helped as favour to Eowyn . Or was it some other Dwarf? how can you tell who is who with those beards? even Eowyn can't tell them apart. ' _

Soon the tables had been pushed aside to clear the center of the hall for dancing.

As was custom with both their peoples, Eowyn and Arwen shared the first Arwen danced with Elrond as Eomer took a turn with Eowyn. Then Elrond danced with Eowyn while Eomer danced with Arwen before handing her back into the arms of his sister.

* * *

After the first dances were done Elrond picked up another serious looking elf lord.  
The two bowed and smiled at one another with a familiarity that spoke of a couple who had been together for a long time. Eomer remembered someone calling the blonde Glorfindel. Had it be Arwen ? Well, anyway if Elrond and Glorfindel could dance together without fear of ridicule, why could he not do the same?

Scanning the crowd for a partner of his own, Eomer was suprised to find Faramir staring at him as if he had never seen him before.  
Faramir's fair hair was pulled back from his handsome face and he was dressed in dark blue robes with Gondor's White Tree emblazoned on them in mithril and diamonds. His bright-gray eyes were sparkling in the Elvish lamplight as he smiled at Eomer .

* * *

_' How handsome he looks ! My sister has gotten married to a Mare , why shouldn't I look at a Stallion?  
I have been afraid to do so since the war, since I became King of Rohan.  
No more worrying , if they do not like me as King let them find someone else.  
I could love Faramir , how I wish he could love me._

How I wish he belonged to me and Rohan instead of to Gondor and Aragorn.  
Would he dare steal Aragorn's closest advisor away from him?

Looking around at Eowyn and Arwen and at Elrond and Glorfindel, Eomer smiled back at Faramir.  
Then they walked , King of Horses and Steward of the White Tree, hand- in -hand onto the dance floor.


	14. Flower 'Warrior'

_Author's Note :_

Thanks again to Agatha for another review , we'll do our best to keep writing that way.  
Thanks for calling us and the style Awsome. Also Carad gives Agatha a virtual hug.

_Elvish translations_

Vera Lina: elvish wedding song

Malda Lasse: Gold Leaf, the name of Haldir's horse

Carad: red/ginger, the name of Aragorn's cat

Vera Mereth: elvish wedding feast

* * *

**FLOWER 'WARRIOR'**

Haldir shoots death glares at the other guests who even LOOK like they may snicker as he scatters the Mela flowers. It's a testimony to his love of Arwen and devotion to her mother that he's agreed to do it in the first place. Usually it's the role of an elfling. But since Arwen herself was one of the last elves born in Middle Earth, all thought the honor should go to an old family friend. And Haldir is nothing if not an old family friend and Arwen's uncle.

He'd known Celebrian since both their days as young elves in Lothlorien's Watch Guard. Despite the fact she was the daughter of his Lord and Lady, the pair had quickly become as close as brother and sister. Celebrian had been quite the warrior , just like Arwen was now. He smiled to remember the hours they'd spent debating who was the most desirable warrior in the Golden Wood.

* * *

She'd been the first to ever tell him how beautiful he sang , she had snuck- up on him in the Flet. He was sure Rumil, that tratior had let her in , he remembered closing the door. Haldir had sworn he would never let someone sneak up on him when he was singing again , they could snoop songs that were not so sneaky.

_' Mother and Celebrian , think I should be a musican. I don't want to be a musican , I want to be High-March Warden like Father.'__  
_  
And if she didn't understand his need to hide away the part of him that was the artistic songbird, and embrace his warrior side she never said. He'd been the first she told of her love for the half-elven Elrond. At first voicing an older brother's disapproval, he'd quickly come around when he saw how happy they made one another. Then sparring with the young Lord , surprised when he had been taken down. He had really started to know Elrond then.

* * *

_'Now Celebrian had been centuries in the Undying Lands , never to see her little Even Star marry a beautiful woman. Celebrian would have loved it , and so he had offered himself as old friend and uncle to be Flower 'Warrior' . '_

From where he stood Haldir was sure he was the only one to see tears of joy in Elrond's eyes as Eru Illuvatar blessed the union. The March Warden was certain this was the happiest and most at peace he'd seen the Peredhil since his wife had left. It had been far too long since Elrond was happy, and to be honest himself... he had not had the best journey to Imladris from Gondor - singing to himself and Malda Lasse had gotten boring.  
Singing wasn't the same without an audience - even if he refused to admit he wanted that audience.

* * *

How thrilled he was to sing for Arwen and was the first voice to join Elrond's in the singing of the Vera Lina, and not for the first time in recent days he found his mind wandering to thoughts of Aragorn. The man had been the only one since Celebrian to discover Haldir's secret passion for singing and music. Somehow he'd managed to sneak up on the elf as he sang quietly to himself.

"HALDIR!", he'd shreiked, "you have a BEAUTIFUL voice! Surely the Valar themselves could sound no sweeter!"

At first embarrassed- he had ,after all ,sworn never to let anyone sneak - up on him again , Haldir had to admit he'd secretly been flattered. He had always seen that side as weak , even Elven warriors didn't fully respect or obey a musican. So it had been important to always lock his softer side down. He wondered now , if it was really so wrong , so humiliating to let it show. As Malda Lasse had carried him further and further away from Gondor he'd found his thoughts straying more and more to the handsome - if somewhat mentally unstable, - most DEFINITELY unstable at times - king of men.

* * *

Haldir had never made secret his dissaproval when Aragorn had tried to court Arwen.  
_' Now he knew he'd been right to believe the human could have never made her happy. But after seeing Aragorn again and spending time with him, he couldn't get him out of his mind. The random outbursts of craziness that used to unnerve and annoy him now suddenly seemed endearing.'_

If only those dark gray eyes weren't always focused on that blasted cat Carad. If Aragorn wasn't stroking and talking to the cat he was rambling on about destroying flowers and something called a "Ssssspppoood Boat".

Chuckling to himself, he thought back to one of the last "conversations" - if you could call it that- he'd shared with Aragorn.

* * *

"Carad,Carad,my precious, WHAT is a Ssssspppoood Boat ? Haldir, HAAALLDIR ? Do you know? Carad is being hateful again and won't answer me."

At that he'd glared at the furry little son-of-a-balrog and wondered which was more frightening - the thought that the cat could answer a question or the fact that Aragorn believed he COULD. Haldir was almost certain the cat hated him. He hated anyone and anything that took any of Aragorn's attention away from his selfish little hide.

_'If only he could shoot it and still use the 'An Orc did it' excuse , but there weren't any more Orcs in Gondor they'd all fled. His favourite trick would have to bed down and sleep- for now the idiotic cat would live . For now , and he was starting to turn into Aragorn ?- obssesing over revenge. '_

"No, your Majesty. I'm afraid I don't know what a "Spod-Boat" is."  
_'Where was that young steward, Faramir wasn't it ? Wasn't it his job to deal with talk of cats and spod-boats? '_

"NO,NO,NO! That's WRONG,WRONG,WRONG! It's "Ssssspppoood Boat" not Spod-Boat. The flowers are in a ssssspppoood boat taking over everything! Even the AIR. " Aragorn finished the 'speech' by laughing like a mad human- which he was at the moment.

Haldir thought it best at that point to slowly leave, careful not to turn his back on the king or make any sudden movement. Now he'd begun to wonder if these outbursts might be the result of Aragorn's Numenorean gift of Far Sight. It might be worth some looking into.

* * *

All his common sense told him Aragorn would have ruined the wedding. But as he looked around for a dance partner following the Vera Mereth, he couldn't help but miss the High King of Gondor. Make that the High King of Gondor AND Arnor - Aragorn would go crazy if he left out the part about Arnor.

He had threatened to let Carad claw apart a man who had forgotten 'Arnor' in his title.

The man had been making an incredibly passionate address against the possible destruction and extinction of Gondor's flowers.  
Most of the time he could calm the king and they got along well - most of the time, anyway.  
When he had gotten the invitation and left Gondor ,Cadar also known as Balrog/ Cat thing.  
To Haldir at least, had been set on making things much too difficult for Aragorn.

* * *

To say he was uneasy leaving Aragorn with the Balrog/Cat thing was putting it mildly, who knew what Carad was scheming.

_'The blasted cat was stealing his High-king. Was it possible for a Balrog to mate with a cat ?_  
_He was sure Carad had been bred with a single purpose - to end the world of men.'_


	15. DUN DUN DUN DUNDELINGS

_Authors's Note :_Thanks to _Agatha_ again for reviewing.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNDELINGS!**

Meanwhile, miles away from (allegedly) evil cats, Eomer and Faramir rode back into Rohan. The wedding in Rivendell had been beautiful, and as much as he didn't want to leave his family, it was time for Eomer to get back to the business of being king. Just what business Faramir was headed back for remained a bit of a mystery.

On the outskirts of Edoras the king's party was met by a single rider. Drawing closer, Eomer could see that it was his Third Marshal Haltheo. That Haltheo was a woman mattered little to Eomer. The woman was tough as nails and knew how to lead warriors. In her late thirties, Haltheo had a broad,weather-beaten face and fierce blue eyes. Right now that face looked pale and those eyes looked worried.

* * *

"Greetings, Eomer King, my Lord Faramir! Your arrival could not have come at a better time. I am sorry to greet you with ill news, but we are in trouble."

Eomer and Faramir exchanged a worried look. Were Aragorn and that cat of his back? "Then waste no more time in telling what's going on. I would know everything."

Haltheo gave a heavy sigh. As much as she would have liked to put off her tale, there was no time to spare. "Sire, I fear our people are starving, and that is only-"

"But before Haltheo could speak another word, Eomer interrupted. " I know the war took a toll on our crops, but there should be enough left to see our people thru to the Spring. Is this the ill news you speak of, because it is nothing we did not already know."

'_What is wrong with the woman?…Maybe she was too soft, too emotional for the job. If she's going to over-react to every little thing, I can't have her in a position of authority.'_

"

Forgive me, my king, but I did not finish my news. Food is scarce enough, but three days ago we received word that raiding parties of Dundelings have crossed into our borders. Messengers report they've attacked villages in both the Eastfold and the Westfold….burning crops and killing any who try and stop them. Marshals Elfhelm and Erkenbrand have both engaged them in skirmishes, but fear their plan may be to draw riders away to the borders in order to leave Edoras itself vulnerable to attack. I'm surprised you didn't meet the riders we sent out to bring you with the news."

_'Bloody hell! What have I come back to?' _  
"Let's make for the Golden Hall. If what you say is true, there's no time to waste."

* * *

The sights that met them were all too familiar. It reminded Eomer of the days of the war. Streets were deserted and the few faces he did see looked full of fear. The atmosphere around Meduseld was so full of tension you could cut it with a knife. He and Faramir could only stare as Haltheo and other commanders gave their reports, each one bringing worse news than the last.

When the reports had ended, Faramir spoke up for the first time since they'd met Marshal Haltheo on the road. "Eomer, if what they say is true, it seem clear I must ride for Gondor. We cannot trust that Aragorn will send help if only a messenger is sent. He's not been himself and it will be difficult to make him see the severity of the situation."

'_But if I could, I would stay at your side, my king. Though you look upon me only as a friend and ally, you hold my heart in the palm of your hand. '_

_'But I don't want you to go! What? Why am I even thinking that? Of course he should go – we all know Aragorn is crazy as a bed bug! Faramir is the only one with even a prayer of getting thru to him and sending help. But still, for some reason I would feel better with him here at my side. No, it is foolish…I have much more important things to worry about right now. ' _

"Of course, Lord Faramir, and Rohan will be grateful for you to do so. I will see that horses and supplies are ready for you and a party of riders to leave immediately. I will also dispatch a carrier bird to Rivendell. If Eowyn and the elves cannot arrive in time to fight, at least they can send food and help with the injured."

Less than an hour later Eomer stood outside the royal stables to see Faramir off. Both feared what the danger of the coming days would bring.

* * *

"I meant what I said earlier about Rohan being grateful to you, Lord Faramir. Please go with all haste, but be careful. There's no guarantee the roads between here and Gondor will be safe."  
_'And I would not want anything to happen to you.'_

"I will take no chances, my king. And do not fear – I have grown too fond of the people of the Riddermark –_and you_- to fail them now."

Suddenly Faramir realized this could well be his last and only chance to tell Eomer how he felt. Looking into the king's worried brown eyes, he moved to take his hand. "My king…my friend…I don't know when or if we will ever see each other again. But I would have you know my heart. Eomer, King of Rohan, I love you. I love your strength and your passion, your humor and your fire."

* * *

Eomer could only stand there and blink.  
_'Did he just say what I think he said? Did the Steward of Gondor….the __**man**__ who is Steward of Gondor….just dare to profess his love for me?'_


	16. What's a Man to do ?

_Authors' Note:_

_**W**_**arning:** some sex and mild language , have you read it. Good - go , go read on :)

* * *

**WHAT'S A MAN TO DO? **

For a moment, time itself seemed to stop. Eomer could only stare at the man who'd just confessed his love.

_'Oh, Eru! What have I done? I should not have spoken. He is sickened…horrified by the idea that I love him. I should have just kept my mouth shut and ridden back to Gondor. I am only thankful there are no others nearby to bear witness to my shame.'_

But before Faramir could jump on his horse and make an escape, he was shocked to suddenly find himself being held by two strong arms – and kissed by two surprisingly soft lips.

_' This must be some kind of dream…I am going to wake up and find I'm still on the road from Rivendell. Oh,well….it is a __good__ dream and I intend to enjoy every minute of it.'_

* * *

Who knows how long Faramir would have gone on thinking it was all a dream…the warmth of Eomer's body, the feeling of his soft beard against his chin, the heat from his tongue as it forced its way into his mouth. All of a sudden he knew he was very much awake as he felt himself being pushed back into an empty stall and down into the straw.

"Faramir", moaned Eomer as his hands fumbled at the ties to the other man's breeches. "Thank you for giving voice to what I myself have been too stubborn to acknowledge. I love you, too….and I will have you before you leave here, the Dundelings be damned."

Faramir could only groan at this as he felt his cock swell to an almost-painful hardness. He ran his tongue down Eomer's throat, working the buttons of his tunic free to feast on his muscled chest and hard,pink nipples. Biting down on one and pinching the other, he couldn't control a cry as Eomer's hand found what it had been seeking.

"My king! I hereby swear fealty to you –" But we'll never know what Faramir would have said next. The feel of Eomer's own member, thick and hot and suddenly pressing against his belly, drove all thoughts from his mind.

The next few minutes passed in a frenzy of hot, wet kisses and discarded clothing and boots. Faramir could only stare up into Eomer's eyes before the horselord mounted him and proceeded to ride him with abandon. Suddenly, Faramir arched his back and cried out "My Stallion." Then a heartbeat later, Eomer let out a wild cry of his own and collapsed across Faramir's chest.

"Forgive me, I should not have done that," said Eomer, avoiding Faramir's eyes as he began to rise and gather up his clothes.

Faramir was devastated. _'He regrets it already….he was still inside me and already regretting what he'd done. '_

"Do not worry, my king. It meant nothing. Merely two soldiers burning off stress and tension before the anticipated battle. It is a common occurrence among the Rangers of Ithilien - no doubt the same thing goes on with your Riders."

_'__But they do not claim to love one another…they do not lie just to get the other in bed. My heart is broken – what a complete fool I have been. My father was right – I am pathetic!'_

Eomer was about to speak again when Faramir had assured him it had all meant nothing.  
_  
' But it had meant something to me! Did I so misread the situation? Why did he tell me he loved me? Was it just a ploy to get me in his bed, or in this case, the stable? I thought better of him than that. I hope I have not ruined our friendship….and the relationship between our two countries. We desperately need Gondor's help right now.'_

* * *

By this time Faramir was completely dressed and, brushing past Eomer, made to mount his horse. He didn't know which hurt worse….his broken heart or his backside. Whichever one, it was going to be a very long and very painful ride back to Gondor.

The king stood watching until Faramir's party disappeared outside the city's gates. The steward had not looked back.

_'Not one look…he couldn't even be bothered to turn his head for one look. Now I know how all the wenches I've loved and left over the years have felt. Used. Cheap and used. Maybe this is what I deserve. My sister has left me, my country is at war and the man I thought I loved has just rolled me like a country slut and left me without so much as a backwards glance. I'm afraid to think what will happen next.'_


	17. A Gathering of Armies

**A GATHERING OF ARMIES**

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Eomer. Every day brought worse news of the Dundelings and their attacks. While he led his riders out in search of the enemy he couldn't help but think Elfhelm and Erkenbrand had been right – the Dundelings **were **trying to draw them away from Edoras. Small bands were attacking villages and burning crops while a larger force was massing. If help from the elves or Gondor didn't arrive soon, the Golden Hall would fall.

Scouts had only that morning brought word that a large army of Dundelings was gathering less than two days south of Edoras. The king was in a no-win situation. If he stayed and prepared for a siege on the city they would be starved out in less than a week. Woman and children would die in the fighting and in the end they would fail. If he took what men he could spare and rode out to meet them, they would be slaughtered and the city left without any protection at all. Word had come that Elfhelm was only a day's ride out. With any luck he and his men would join them in time. Nothing had been heard from Erkenbrand in over a week. No messengers sent out had ever returned.

'Only months on the throne and I may become the first King of the Mark to ever let it fall. Theoden should have made Eowyn queen. She could have done no worse. And Eowyn wouldn't be standing here facing the annihilation of her people like some jilted maid. If Faramir had done to her what he did to me - No! I cannot even allow myself to _**picture **__some man doing those things to my precious sister. But if he had __**wronged **__her in any way, she would have waited until he had delivered aide and then quietly slit his throat.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Eowyn and her new family were riding for Rohan as fast as horses could travel. Arwen, and the twins were leading over 300 elven warriors on a rescue mission. Eowyn could only pray they got there in time.

'_Valar please, protect my people and my brother – I cannot live if anything were to happen to Eomer.! Arwen holds but one half of my soul…..the other half will always be with my Eomer._ '

They had stopped only to rest the horses and let them drink from the Snowbourne. Eowyn couldn't help but remember the last time she'd made this ride south….she'd been with Arwen and the world seemed perfect. Now everything was falling apart.

* * *

"Little one". '_Damn – that does it—I am getting her a bell to wear around her neck!' _

Arwen had walked up to wrap her arms around Eowyn's waist as she stood lost in thought. "You are worried, my little one, and I do not blame you. But fear will not get us there any faster. You must trust in the Valar to keep your people… **our** people, safe. We will arrive in time. Hope is not lost."

"Oh, Arwen….I am more than worried. I am terrified. I feel so helpless." Eowyn fell into Arwen's loving arms, allowing her elf to gently rock her and stroke her hair as if she were a child. "I feel so guilty. I have been so blissfully happy with you …and all the while those damned Dundelings have been plotting against my brother."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Eowyn. You know as well as I that the Dundelings have long been Rohan's enemy. They want back the land they feel was stolen from them. As long as there is land and men there will be fighting. It was only a matter of time before this happened, though I wish it had not happened so soon after the Great War."

Neither woman heard Lord Elrond approach before he wrapped the both of them in his arms.  
"My daughters, I would tell you not to worry but it would do no good. We will reach them in time, I promise. I have only recently been gifted with Eomer as a son….I would not lose him so soon." He reached out a hand to cup Eowyn's chin and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Come daughter. Now is not the time for tears. Now is the time to hunt some Dundelings!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Eomer made ready to defend his people and Eowyn and her elves raced across the plains of Rohan from the north, another army was headed towards Edoras from the south.

It hadn't been easy to make Aragorn see reason about sending aide to Rohan. All he seemed to want to do is sing and coo to that accursed cat. Finally Faramir and Imrahil had shamed him by reminding him how Theoden King had died to help Gondor. Now it was time to repay his sacrifice.

With Faramir leading the way, a thousand of Gondors finest soldiers were now heading into Rohan, including two dozen of Faramir's own Ithilien Rangers. He was grateful for his ranger's speed and stealth when his scouts came back with news of a Dundeling army headed straight for Edoras.

"There's no time to get word to Eomer King. Besides, any messengers might be intercepted and alert the enemy to our presence," Faramir told his lieutenants once they'd stop to make camp for the night. "If we can keep them in the dark about us, there's a chance we can attack their rear and trap them between us and Eomer's riders. Mablung, take as many men as you think are needed, then you and Damrod split up. I want you on their flanks….ready to keep them from running when they see they're being boxed in."

_'It's a good plan, and it will work even better if the elves have been able to send some cavalry and archers. He may have broken my heart, but I still love Eomer and will not let him or his people die I will save him….even if it means I have to sacrifice my own life to do it.'_


	18. A Warrior Rides Again

**A WARRIOR RIDES AGAIN**

It had been thousands of years since Elrond had led an army into battle, but he had forgotten none of it. While Glorfindel and Eowyn led a cavalry charge into each side of the enemy's army, he led the rest of his troops and archers in a charge straight down the center. It was a sight that would have terrified a much greater foe than the Dundelings, who took one look at the elves and turned to run.

But there was no place **to** run. Pressed by Rohan's riders on one side and Gondor's army on the other, they were trapped, all escape routes blocked by elves or rangers. Faramir's strategy had worked like a charm. The elves' arrival had been a stroke of pure luck.

Before him stretched what seemed an ocean of dead Dundelings, hacked to pieces under Gondor steel and trampled by Eomer's riders. What few remained dropped like flies as elven arrows rained down on them. It had been a bloodbath, a complete victory.

* * *

But for Faramir, it tasted bitter sweet.

'_Even if Eomer came thru the fighting in one piece, this changes nothing. He still doesn't love me. He might be willing to bed me again – out of gratitude, if nothing else – but he will never share his life with me. I was a fool to ever think he would.'_

Faramir first knew the king lived when he saw the man holding Eowyn fiercely and burying his face into the side of her neck. For a moment it pained Faramir to see it.

'_Do not begrudge him or Eowyn their happiness. Neither could survive if something happened to the other. That love between siblings is precious, and none know that better than I. My heart would burst with joy if I could see Boromir just once more.'_

* * *

Still lost in thought, Faramir didn't see Eowyn leave her brother . He was completely taken by surprise when she launched herself into his arms, raining kisses along his cheek and neck. He returned the embrace with such force he feared he might hurt her, finally pulling away to see she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh, Faramir – to find both my brothers safe is the greatest relief I have ever known in my life! I was so afraid we wouldn't reach here in time! Thank Eru you came when you did! I think Eomer feared **no **help would arrive, and we surprised him with not one but **two **armies!"

"My sweet Eowyn! Where is Arwen? Don't tell me that wife of yours let her bride out of her sight? Especially not to ride into battle?"

Eowyn laughed. "No, my brother, you're right about that - I'm surprised she's left me alone this long. But come, you must see Eomer! I know he can't wait to thank you for all you've done."

* * *

Before Faramir could put up any protest, Eowyn had his arm in hers and was dragging him along. The ground they walked upon was stained with blood and covered with bodies…or parts of bodies. Eomer was being embraced by Elrond and Glorfindel when he and Eowyn finally managed to get to him.

"Brother….my other brother is here. And you owe us **both **for raising armies to rescue your stubborn hide!"

_'Gods, Eowyn! What a gift you have for making the uncomfortable the unbearable! Bad enough the man seduces me and rides off without so much as a thank you, now he – and my little sister- have to ride to my rescue. I would rather kiss an __**orc **__than face him!'_

Working up the courage to look Faramir in the eye, the king of Rohan seemed to falter for a moment before he finally found his tongue. "As usual, my little sister is right – annoying- but right. Lord Faramir, if you hadn't shown up when you did there might not be a king of Rohan to greet you. On behalf of myself and my people, I thank you."

_'Even if the last time I saw you broke my heart.'_

_'The last time I saw him he broke my heart. And now he stands here thanking me for bringing the help I had promised. Did he think so little of me that I would go back on my word and abandon him?'_

"Nay, Eomer King. There is no need for thanks among friends. Gondor and Rohan have taken oaths to defend the other. This was just our turn to raise an army and ride to you."

_'Why does he have to be so damn gracious? I can't even hate him for being smug! And why does he have to look so handsome in his armor?' _

* * *

"Nevertheless, you and your men have our thanks, as do you Lord Elrond….I mean….Father."

Elrond beamed at the young king and gave him another fierce hug before allowing himself to be led away by Glorfindel. At that moment Arwen walked up to take Eowyn into her arms and give her a long and passionate kiss. To say that both Faramir and Eomer were slightly uncomfortable at the sight would have been a gross understatement. That passion reminded each of them of the passion they'd shared together in the stables. And whether either one of them knew it or not, it was a passion that was soon to be rekindled.


	19. DAY DREAMS AND FURBALLS

_Authors' Note :_ Dear Agatha , we were at first not sure how many chapters would go up , but they do make our little story a lot better :) We are also glad you feel the new title is appropriate - we felt the same way.

* * *

**DAY DREAMS AND FURBALLS: THE KITTY TAILS OF CARAD**

Meanwhile…..in another kingdom…..

His Royal Furriness, the Prince Carad, dreamed.  
He dreamed he was in his true form again, that of the Balrog Carad.  
He dreamed of taking over Gondor and killing the Flowers.  
But most of all, he dreamed of killing the High March Warden of Lothlorien.

The dream was full of blood and fire – lots of fire. Haldir's death could not have _enough_ fire.  
That arrogant elf weakened the hold Carad had on Aragorn's mind. And he would pay.

With a yawn and a stretch, Carad awoke.

'_What a wonderful dream. Was it just a dream? No matter – if it was, then it was a good dream.'_

At that, he proceeded to cough up a furball.  
How he hated furballs! Not as much as Flowers and Haldir, but he hated them.

* * *

"Oh, did that NASSY,nassy old fur ball wake up DADDY's wittle pee-PEE blossom?", the king crooned in his ear.

Damn it all! Sometimes Carad wished he weren't so intent on having complete control over Aragorn.  
Those hideous pet names, the awful singing….ugh. But, he had to admit the service was good.

Carad was just considering what to make the king do next when Haldir walked into the room with….an elvish Balrog Hound?

'_No, it can't be -this can't be happening to me!'_

Carad hissed and let out a low growl as he stood up in Aragorn's lap. His claws were digging into the king's thighs as Haldir and that…_that thing_…approached the royal throne.

* * *

"Greetings, my king. I have returned from my journey to Rivendell with a little gift for you. Might I present to you Nazgul Nazithson? Nazzy here comes from a long line of specially bred hounds. His ancestors hunted and killed some of the worst Balrogs ever to have lived."

_'Am I just imagining it….or did that blasted elf just smirk at me? I WILL KEEEEEEL HIM! Nazith….I remember well an elf hound by the name of Nazith. She killed my mother!'_

Outraged and barely able to control his anger, Carad began speaking to Aragorn's mind._** "Kill the dog! Kill the dog! It's Nazgul is Name. I mean, it's name is NAZGUL! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"**_

But what did that idiot king do? Did he kill the dog? NO! Instead, he brushed Carad from his lap and called the damned hound to him. '_Ewww..the outrage! __**NOW**__ the fool decides to resist me?' _

It was all that horrible elf's fault. If it was the last thing Carad ever did, he would make Haldir pay for this!

* * *

" NAZGUL! Come here, Nazzy….come here boy! Oh, who's a GOOD boy? Who's a good boy for his DADDY?"

That was the last straw for Carad. Not only had his puppet ignored his orders, now he was fussing all over that dog! '_I am the only one he's supposed to speak to in that way! He's __**MY**__ daddy!'_

Who knows what might have happened next had not the king's door warden…alarmed at having heard the king shout out the word NAZGUL….come rushing in, banging himself with the heavy door in the process.

"My king, are you well? Did you just call out something about a Nazgul?"

Aragorn looked up from petting the dog long enough to glare at the poor man. "GET OUT! I didn't summon YOU! NOW GET OUT!"

The Door Warden quickly left the throne room. Seconds later you could hear him banging his head against the other side of the closed door.

* * *

In all the commotion, the dog took the opportunity to walk right up to Carad. "Oh, I **know** what you are…and I'm going to kill you, Balrog. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Not if **I **kill **you** first, hound!" Carad snarled and hissed.  
You keep your paws off of the king – he is **MINE!**"

At that, Carad turned his glare and fury on the true bane of his existence – Haldir.  
Haldir could not have looked more pleased with himself.

'_Let him enjoy his little victory while he can….I will show his arrogant arse what it means to challenge me!' _

And it was with that thought that Carad turned and headed for the door. Casting one last look at his king, he couldn't believe what he saw -**THE FOOL WAS DOWN ON HIS KNEES PETTING THE DOG! AND..AND KISSING HIM!**

* * *

_'This was all that damned Gandalf's fault for trapping me in this body! If I could only get my paws…er…hands…on that book, this nightmare would finally end! I could once again be a Balrog and take sweet vengeance upon all my enemies. After nearly three thousand years I could finally make the Flowers pay! And it would be such a pleasure to kill that bloody wizard! Bloody Gandalf thinks he's __**SO **__great just because he came back all shiny and white. I will KILL THE GLOWERS! ER, FLOWERS….I meant FLOWERS!'_

Carad yowled at the door, his signal for the door warden to let him out. But the poor man, who was still banging his head, closed the door too quickly and pinched Carad's tail. As if that wasn't enough of a blow to his dignity, he could hear the dog's mocking laughter echoing thru the royal chamber. As soon as his tail was free, Carad did the only thing he could do…..he clawed the stupid human!

Right now the only thing that might settle his jangled nerves was a cucumber, lots and lots of cucumbers. It was a long story how Carad had come to discover cucumbers, but suffice it to say he loved them.

'_Only thing I really like anymore, since I can't eat people. Mice are so puny. Bloody Gandalf!'_

* * *

But it was just not the cat's ( Balrog's) day. As he headed for the kitchens, he tripped a young serving lad who was carrying a full chamber pot. The contents of the pot ended up all over Carad. He now smelled far worse than he ever had in his days as a Balrog.

_'How they had feared me then….Carad of Red Shadow….Carad the Elf's Bane. Now thanks to the horrible wizard I'm forced to be the lap cat of an fool king! I'm forced to eat mice instead of people, and I smell like a sewer! When I get back inside, Aragorn with either love me again, or I will kill him! No one steals __**MY **__idiot king – not some stuck-up elf and certainly not some flea-riddled elf hound! Aragorn son of Arathorn belongs to __**ME!'**_

We'll never know what Carad would have thought next, because it was at just that moment he coughed up another furball.


	20. STRAW GETS IN THE DARNEDEST PLACES

_Authors'__Note:_ Elvish Translations :

_Meleth nin:_ My love

_Lirimaer_: Lovely one

_Lle caro nin maelui_: You make me lustful

_Lle uthaes nin, Melethron_ : You tempt me, lover

_Auo daur, tolo an haust_: Don't stop, come to bed

_Lle naa vanima_: You are beautiful

* * *

**STRAW GETS IN THE DARNDEST PLACES**

In the days that followed the battle that became known as "the Dundeling's Doom", Eomer King was too busy to give much thought to the Steward of Gondor and how the man had broken his heart. The elves had set up a house of healing in an empty warehouse. While they looked after the injured, Eomer spent every waking minute with Eowyn and his Marshals as they tried to get an idea of the damage.

Rohan may have won the battle, but many warriors had been killed or wounded. The weeks of raids had left many villagers homeless, and the crops they were counting on to see them thru the coming winter were now piles of ash. His kingdom was in trouble, and every day it became clearer that he would have to once again ask Gondor for help - once again have to ask Faramir for help.

_'I don't know what I'm worried about….I can always offer my body in return for grain. He didn't seem to mind using me before. Well, techinically __**I **__used him. I just need to get past this…I am a king, dammit. I fear no man –only my sister. I don't need Faramir, Steward of Gondor. Just let him agree to send us food and supplies and then he can go back to that crazy, cat-loving Aragorn. They deserve each other!'_

* * *

Eomer was startled out of his thoughts by a soft kiss to his cheek. Turning, he saw Arwen standing there with a huge grin on her face. "And how fares my brother, the king, this morning?"

Eomer couldn't help but return her grin with a huge one of his own. "Your brother the king is well, as are you judging from the way you glow. If I didn't know better I would think that bratty little sister of mine has made you a very happy elf."

Arwen's laugh sounded like music. '_How do elves manage to make everything they do sound so beautiful? How does Eowyn manage to live among them and not feel homely and awkward all the time?'_

"That she has, Eomer….that she has. I have lived countless ages of men but not until I met Eowyn have I ever really known true joy. And speaking of my wife and your sister, have you seen her this morning? She was up and out of our bed before I awoke and I have been looking everywhere for her."

"Aye, we broke our fast together and then I think she was going for a ride. She wanted me to come with her but I had to meet with some village elders. You might check with Hama, but I would imagine you can find her in the King's Stables."

"Thank you. Then off to the stables I shall go." Turning back to face the king before she'd taken too many steps, Arwen seemed to hesitate a moment before speaking. "I know you say you are well, Eomer. But I can see there is something weighing on your heart….something more than just the state of your country and its people. I will not presume to give advice, but if there is one thing I have learned from falling in love with your sister, it is to never be afraid of taking a chance. Love is worth making a fool of one's self." And with that, she headed to the stables.

_'I have already taken a chance and made a fool of myself. But there is little the elves say that is not wise. Perhaps there is still hope that Faramir could come to love me. It is at least worth speaking with him about. After all, what's the worst that can happen? He can ride out without so much as a glance back? I think that's already happened.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Arwen had indeed found Eowyn in the King's stables. Following the sound of her wife's voice as she sang an elvish lullaby, Arwen stood for a moment admiring the sight. Eowyn was standing with her back to her, brushing down the horse. Much of her golden hair had come loose from her braid and her cheeks were flushed from riding. The elf thought she had never looked more beautiful. Not even on their wedding night was Eowyn this beautiful.

Stealing up behind her, she wrapped her arms around Eowyn's waist, pressing a kiss onto the back of her neck. If the shieldmaiden was startled she didn't show it. Without a moment's hesitation she turned in the elf's arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are bold, my little one. Have you so many lovers that it is no surprise for you when one of them sneaks up for an embrace?" the elf teased.

"Nay, meleth nin. I have only one lover and she is my wife."

"Then I must be very careful. Any wife lucky enough to claim you must grow jealous from everyone throwing themselves at your feet. I do not wish to draw swords with the woman, though you would be worth it."

"My wife **is **very jealous…..so you had better come with me into this empty stall before she catches you."

* * *

The horse lords of Rohan loved their mounts as they loved their children. This meant their stables were large, with private stalls and lots of clean, sweet-smelling straw. Arwen was finding out just how soft those piles of straw could be as she was pressed down onto the floor.

"Lirimaer, lle caro nin maelui," she murmured as Eowyn's clever fingers worked to loosen the ties of her gown. Though neither knew it, it was in this same stall that Eomer had made love to Faramir.

"Show me."

"Lle uthaes nin, melethron." Arwen moaned at the feel of Eowyn's hot,wet mouth as it claimed her body. She whimpered when she felt Eowyn suddenly pull away. She opened her eyes to see the shieldmaiden stand to remove her own dress. "Auo daur, tolo an haust."

"I have no intention of stopping, my elf. Lle naa vanima. Lie back and let me pleasure you."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Eomer had spotted Faramir heading towards the stables. '_For Bema's sake, Eomer! You are a king! A fierce warrior foes tremble to face in battle. Why are you so nervous about talking to the man you love? Because he can break my heart.'_

"Lord Steward, I would have a word with you if you have a moment."

Faramir turned to face him. '_What does he want now? Surely he has said enough to cause me pain.' _"Of course, my King. I am yours to command."

_'Then I would command you love me. Nay, that is not true. I would not order you to love me….I want you to give me your heart of your own free will.'_

_"Perhaps we can step inside the stables for a moment?"_

_'Ahh….here it comes. He would give me another tumble . He freely takes my body but he will not take my heart. Does he seek pleasure from these cruel games? To bring me to the stables again, as if I am not fit for his bed?'_

"Much has happened since the last time we stood alone in these very stables, Eomer King."

"Yes, and that is what I would speak to you about if you will but hear me out. '_Now is your chance, oh great and mighty king. Mince no words, tell him what you want him to know…ask him what __**you**__ must know and be done with it once and for all! ' _"Faramir, do you have any feelings for me or was what happened between us merely …what was it you called it….a warrior's comfort?"

Faramir couldn't be certain, but he thought he felt his jaw drop. '_Is he asking what I think he's asking? Is he implying that it was __**I**__ who dismissed what had passed between us?'  
_" Since you ask, my King, then I will answer. Yes, I do have feelings for you. In fact, I have been in love with you for months. And that day here in the stables, no matter what it meant or did not mean for you, I was making love to the man I want to share my life with. I will remind you that **you** were the one who pulled away from **me**, **you** were the one who said you should not have acted as we did."

Seeing the hurt in Faramir's eyes, Eomer replayed for himself exactly what had been said that day. '_Bema! Can it have all been some silly misunderstanding?' _"You remember my words correctly, Faramir, but you mistake my meaning. I did not mean that I should not have made love to you. I meant that I should not have taken you on the floor of the stables like some swyving wench. You are a prince and deserve to be treated with all respect and honor….and love."

Faramir didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he did both. "You mean to tell me that all this time I thought you had simply used me and cast me aside, it was all a misunderstanding? I have been miserable all these days when all along you love me as much as I love you?"

"So it would appear," said a blushing Eomer as he stared down at his boots. Looking up to meet Faramir's eyes, he felt his own fill with tears. "I was a fool to let you ride out of here that day without explaining."

"Yes, you were. And you are a fool if you think I care that you make love to me in a stable, a fine bed or in a snow drift."

* * *

At those words, Eomer took Faramir in his arms and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. As tongues and hands began to roam, Eomer forced himself to pull away and gift Faramir with his fiercest glare. "I will not have you call the King of Rohan a fool. So I suggest you get yourself into that stall behind you and get out of those clothes. Since you do not mind being taken in a stable, I suggest we make up for lost time."

"It will be my pleasure to kneel before my King, now and always."

"I will hold you to that oath, man of Gondor. Now I believe I ordered you to get out of those clothes."

"Yes, Majesty". Suddenly Faramir paused and cocked his head as if to listen. "Eomer, did you just hear something? I think it's coming from one of those stalls further down."

* * *

Moving in that direction, Eomer could suddenly make out the sound of someone moaning…make that **two** someone's moaning! Following the sounds, he and Faramir looked down into a stall and found two very naked, very happy ladies.

Not wishing to disturb his sister and Arwen, Eomer raised a finger to his lips. Then quietly leading Faramir away, he waited until they were back at the other end of the stables before he spoke again. "I think my little sister and her new wife have the right idea. This is the last time I am going to say this – are you going to get those clothes off or am I going to have to take them off for you?"

Several hours later two blissfully happy….and blissfully sated….couples made their way back to the Golden Hall. Just what had gone on in the stables will remain a mystery, because the horses aren't talking. However, Hama spent the next two days picking straw out of the darndest places.


	21. You're All Wet

**YOU'RE ALL WET**

Haldir couldn't help it….he was pacing like…well….like Aragorn paced when he went crazy.

'_This will not do…..I cannot have Elrond coming here and Aragorn smelling like a warg! All because that damned Carad hates baths….Aragorn hasn't been near water…much less soap…in weeks! And the Lord Elrond will be here in TWO DAYS!'_

* * *

About that time, Nazzy raced by chasing Carad, followed by Aragorn chasing them both. All of a sudden there was the sound of a huge **CRASH**, followed by shouts from the king.

"Carad-pee…..are you alright? Nazzy, WHAT'S that for? No! No,Nazzy! Don't PEE on him! And don't PEE on **ME! HHHHHHHAAAALLLLDDDIIIIRRRRRR !**"

Haldir grit his teeth and stepped out in to the hallway to see what was going on….only to find Nazzy,Carad, and the High King of Gondor and Arnor all piled in a heap.

_'Way to go,Nazzy! As if he didn't smell bad enough to begin with, now he reeks of elf hound pee!'_

Stooping down to help the king to his feet, Haldir couldn't help but wonder if what's-his-name -Door son-of Ward? – could be of some assistance. Aragorn **had** been amused by the way the man crashed into doors.

"HALDIR! Nazgul peed on me," Aragorn whined.

* * *

Haldir rolled his eyes ( when Aragorn wasn't looking) and wearily replied "Aragorn, you don't need to shout. I am right here." Suddenly the elf found himself enveloped in a horrible, pee-smelling hug.

_'Great, Aragorn. I love you and everything, but now you actually smell __**worse**__ than a warg! And again, all because of that bloody Carad! Bath-hating spawn of evil! I wish Nazzy would stop playing around and just get rid of the cat!'_

As if the creature could read his thoughts, Carad clawed and slashed his legs while uttering the most awful yowls! Hissing with pain, Haldir glared down at the cat.  
"One day I am going to throw your furry ass in a bath,Carad. You are lucky today is not that day!"

Haldir managed to free himself from the king's embrace.  
'_Great, now I not only have a bloody,shredded leg….but now __**I **__need a bath!'_

* * *

Leaving Aragorn coo-ing sweetly to his precious Carad, Haldir and Nazzy headed out in search of the door warden. At their approach, the poor man had to stifle a groan.

'_Bema! What does he want with me now! Why does an elf lord keep harassing a poor,unsuspecting door warden? ' _

"My Lord Haldir, may I be of some service". '_Please say no, please say no!'_

Fixing a glare on the man, Haldir growled, "I am NOT a lord -I am High March Warden of Lothlorien. The great Elrond of Rivendell -who **is** an elven lord -will be visiting in two days time. I will not have the king smelling as if he hasn't bathed in months! And you are going to help me!"

"Yes, of course, my lor-I mean, March Warden. It will be my honor to assist you and the king in any way." '_And it's not as if I have much of a choice, is it, you prissy elf!'_

Haldir explained that in order for their plan to work, they would need flowers, some rope, Nazzy the elf hound, and possibly Prince Legolas. The two spent the next day gathering the supplies. All were easily found -except for Legolas, who was once again on a trip with Gimli to "explore" the Glittering Caves. ( eye roll)

* * *

That night Haldir dreamed of all the ways Carad could ruin his plans. Carad could figure out what he was planning and run out of the city and into the muddy fields - he could run into a pile of horse manure, with Aragorn diving in after him. Uggh! It was enough to keep an elf awake!

The next day, operation Bathe-the-king went into effect. Right according to plan, Nazzy started chasing Carad thru the halls of the citadel. At a knod from Haldir, the door warden opened the door to the throne room. And taking his life into his own hands, Haldir sprinted inside calling "Aragorn! Nazzy is chasing your stupid cat again!"

Then he ran….ran as only an elf could…dodging people,carts and horses through the crowded streets…stopping at times only long enough to allow Aragorn to catch up. Right on schedule, Nazzy chased Carad straight towards the bath house. Carad slammed into a wall, skidding crazily before running again. In the meantime, Nazzy had passed him and jumped over a rope stretched across the entrance. Carad hit the rope and with a screetch…went flying into the flower-filled pool of water.

Haldir let out a "oomph" as suddenly Aragorn slammed into his back. They both tripped over the rope and landed with a huge splash in the pool with Carad. Spewing water, the elf and the king surfaced, with a huge flower stuck to Aragorn's head. Seeing the flower, Carad jumped on him, pushing him under as the cat started ripping the flower apart and growling.

* * *

Haldir pulled Aragorn up and for a moment, the king could only stare at him. As Haldir smoothed away the hair that had fallen over the man's eyes, Aragorn suddenly reached a hand towards him. Expecting a slap for insulting Carad, Haldir braced himself. But nothing happened.  
_'Well, what is he waiting for? Isn't he going to hit me and get it over with? Woa—I was __**not**__ expecting that.'_

Instead of hitting him, Aragorn brushed the hair from Haldir's eyes , gently cupping Haldir's cheek before ever-so-lightly brushing his finger's over the tip of the elf's pointy ear. A shiver ran down Haldir's spine as he began to lean slowly, oh, so slowly towards Aragorn. '_Oh, sweet Eru! This is how I have dreamed it would be!' _Closing his eyes, his lips only inches from Aragorn's …

**TWANG! CRASH! BAM!**

What's-his-face the door warden pitched headlong onto the floor, right in front of the pool!

'_Dammit to Sauron! Balrogging Ward son of Door!'_

* * *

As the elf and king quickly pulled apart , the door warden ( who'd had his brains scrambled ) mumbled "What? That wasn't a door….I think – I think it's a flowers!"  
_'Uh-oh, did I interrupt a kissing game? That looks like a nice game. Is this a spa? It looks like a sap…I mean…a spa. Ouch! My head hurts!'_

* * *

And so it was that Aragorn, High King of Gondor and Arnor, got a bath -but not a kiss.  
And all with only hours to spare before his ada Elrond was due to arrive in Minas Tirith.


	22. Well Met

**Well****Met**

If he were honest, Elrond had been dreading this trip to Gondor. The past weeks had been long and stressful – from the bliss of Arwen's wedding to Eowyn to the battle to save Rohan – and the great elven lord was feeling every one of the thousands of years he'd lived.

And if he were **truly** honest, he really dreaded seeing Aragorn again. His last visit to Gondor had ended on a very sour note. His foster son, whom he had loved as his own blood, had apparently lost all reason. _'Maybe I had put too much pressure on him to achieve his destiny?'_

Whether from the stress of the war, kingship, or the loss of Arwen's love, Aragorn had…well…gone a little nuts. Alright…a **lot** nuts. He had refused to listen to reason….locking himself away in the throne room with his cat, muttering about flowers. In the end, Elrond had done something he rarely had. He lost his temper and rode out of Gondor the very next day.

* * *

Now he was back and pleasantly surprised. _'At least he smells better and looks considerably cleaner than I've seen him in years.'_ True, Aragorn carried the cat with him everywhere he went and still muttered and shrieked, but he seemed to have more of a sense of ..what? Peace? Yes, he had more of a sense of peace about himself.

Sitting at the banquet being held in his honor, Elrond wondered how much of this improvement was due to Haldir. He would have to be blind not to see the way the High March Warden of Lothlorien managed the human king. No doubt the many ages he'd spent serving Lord Celeborn had well prepared him for the role. Haldir had arranged the feast and had somehow persuaded Aragorn that Carad the cat would be better off left in his rooms. And, to the amazement of all, Aragorn had listened.

Watching Haldir and Aragorn, Elrond couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the two had found something in the other. A strange pairing, and one he would never have thought of, but the Valar move in mysterious ways - and none knew that better than Elrond, son of Earendil. Suddenly, the noise from the feast faded away and he was taken back across time to his first meeting with the true love of his heart – Glorfindel Inglorien.

* * *

It was at the beginning of the Second Age. He'd been serving as a captain in King Gil-Galad's army. On the king's orders he was resting in the countryside near Lindon when seemingly out of nowhere, the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen appeared on horseback.

Golden hair that looked to be from the sun itself streamed behind him as he rode and Elrond was already smitten before he ever looked into those piercing gray eyes. He suddenly realized he must have been staring, and for quite some time, because the beautiful elf now looked down on him from horseback with a small smile on his face.

"I am Glorfindel Inglorien, Lord of Gondolin. And who might you be ?"

_'Good question. Who am I? Why can't I seem to remember my own name? What enchantment has this elf spun about me?'_

Finally Elrond was able to stammer out his name and rank.

"Well met, son of Earendil. How goes Lindon and King Gil-Galad?"

"Lindon and my king are well. If I may ask, what brings you to Lindon, my Lord?"

"I have urgent business with Gil-Galad. And call me Glorfindel – I feel we will meet again,Captain." And with that he spurred his horse and was gone.

_'Glorfindel….golden-haired. The name suits him perfectly. I hope he is right, for I very much wish to meet him again.'_

* * *

It took over four hundred years, but Elrond finally got that wish. His heart was heavy with grief for the loss of his twin brother Elros. He'd been seeking solace under the stars when-again out of nowhere- Glorfindel appeared before him.

"I foretold we would meet again, son of Earendil, and now we have. But I fear you are not well."

Too stunned to question where Glorfindel had come from or how he'd found him, Elrond just nodded his head. "No, I am not well. I fear my heart will break over the death of my brother. I knew when we chose different paths that Elros would one day die. But I was not ready for that day and now I fear I will never see him again."

Glorfindel stood silent for a moment before finally speaking. "None of us can hope to know Eru's mind. We can guess, but we do not know. Perhaps you will see Elros again at the ending of the world. Until then, you must hope. He would not want you to dwell in sadness."

Elrond managed a weak smile. "You are wise, my Lord Glorfindel. And I would be honored to call you friend, if I may?"

Glorfindel smiled the most beautiful smile Elrond thought he'd ever seen. "I will be your friend unto the ending of the world. Mellon Nin."

* * *

Again, it would be over five hundred years before Elrond half-elven once more laid eyes on the Lord of Gondolin.

"Much time has passed and I see you have found peace, mellon nin. And for that, my heart is glad. Have you eaten yet?"

Elrond could only offer an embarrassed laugh. "To be honest, I completely forgot and brought nothing."

"Then you are in luck, Elrond, that I have brought enough for two. Would you care to join me?"

They'd spent a long afternoon there, at the beginning of the Second Age. They talked and laughed and got to know each other. '_And I fell in love.'_

It was now the Year 1695 of the Second Age and the smoke of a battle field burned Elrond's eyes and throat. Eregion had fallen to the enemy and flames licked at its remains. All that remained of Gil-Galad's army was fleeing to the north. And in the midst of the cries and smoke of war, Elrond once again looked upon the beauty of Glorfindel.

"Well met, mellon nin. We are making a habit of this," said Elrond as he and Lord Celeborn knelt over the wounded Lord of Gondolin. Glorfindel had a sword wound to his side and an arrow through his left shoulder. The sight of the wounds and blood were almost more than Elrond could take.

A weak smile crept across Glorfindel's face. "Indeed, young captain. Every five hundred years or so, like clockwork. I'm afraid you're catching me at my worst this time, however."

"What? These scratches? I have seen worse on a child's knees! You must let Lord Celeborn and myself help you and before you know it you will be terrorizing our foes again. Do not fear, my friend…..I will let nothing happen to you."

And Elrond had kept that promise. He'd cared for Glorfindel's wounds and watched over him all during their trek to the north. After days and nights of non-stop travel, the elves finally came to rest at a cleft below a mountain.

"Would you like to try and walk a bit, Lord Glorfindel? Some time spent away from your horse's back might do you well."

And so the pair had walked and admired the beauty of this valley, its waterfalls and lush trees and plants.

"It reminds me of Gondolin."

_'And I would make it another Gondolin for you, mellon nin. Too many years have you been without a true home.'_

"Then why don't we remain? I would make this place a refuge… not only for elves for but all who seek a home. And I would have you at my side, my friend. What say you?"

Taking his hand, Glorfindel looked deep into his eyes. "I say Hail, Lord Elrond of Imladris."

* * *

Not long after they settled Imladris, Elrond was introduced to the young daughter of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Celebrian was beautiful, with her father's silver hair and her mother's eyes that seemed to see through the mists of time. And Elrond had immediately fallen in love with her.

They married and for many years lived in bliss in the magical valley of Imladris. Celebrian bore him three children and, with Glorfindel by their side, they carved out a true home not only for their family, but for many elves who'd come there seeking peace and sanctuary.

The happiness did not last long,however. On a trip to see her parents in Lothlorien, Celebrian's party was attacked by orcs. All were killed except for Celebrian, who suffered great torture at the hands of the orcs before Elrond and his sons found her. He'd returned her to Imladris and healed her physical wounds, but the wounds to her mind and soul were too deep. Sadly, she left Elrond and their family behind and sailed to Valinor.

Those days were dark for the Lord of Imladris. Though his children were his comfort, he thought he would not have survived if it had not been for the quiet strength of Glorfindel. This warrior of legend…so brave he had bested death itself…knew what it was to lose your heart's delight. He had lost everything and was the lone survivor of the glory that was once Gondolin. He listened as Elrond grieved, held him as he wept, and gave him hope that he would recover. And somehow, though neither realized it at the time, the two fell in love.

Looking back, Elrond realized he'd felt that spark of love for the beautiful elven warrior since the first time he'd laid eyes on him. But it had taken over two thousand years for that love to spark and bloom. But bloom it did.

At first both feared they would be betraying Celebrian if they took their relationship to the next level. Finally it was Elrond's children – Arwen in particular- who'd made them see that love is a gift from the Valar and not a gift to be denied or wasted.

The first time they'd made love was like nothing Elrond could ever have imagined. It had been slow and easy, deep kisses and soft touches. He'd pleasured Glorfindel with his mouth before the blonde had rolled him onto his belly and entered him, making him his own.

* * *

Suddenly aware that he was sitting at a banquet table in Gondor with many eyes upon him, Elrond almost blushed. His cock had hardened at the thought of his lover and he was grateful for the loose-flowing robes of the elves. Glorfindel had stayed in Rohan to help their children, but even that comforting thought did not diminish his desire. _'Oh, my golden haired warrior….the things I would do to you tonight if you were here…..the things I would make you do to me. I will cut this trip short if I have to, for my need for you is too great.'_

"Ada, are you well? Is the food not to your liking?"

"No, Estel. The food, the wine and the company are most excellent. I was just getting lost in memories." _'You need to make some memories of your own, my son. Let go of Arwen and dreams of what might have been and make a new life with a new love. And get rid of that damn cat!'_

Elrond looked over to where Haldir sat on the king's other side. The stern March Warden had a look on his face that was difficult to read. _'Get over yourself, Haldir. Let Aragorn know your feelings and trust that the love you feel for him will be returned. Eru knows you both deserve a little happiness. I might just have to knock some sense into the pair of you!'_


End file.
